


【惊蜂】契约情侣

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, AU设定跟原作无关, M/M, OOC, OOC十分抱歉, TCB, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊天雷X大黄蜂, 惊蜂, 有一点天红提及, 有拆卸, 有探幻提及, 有毛炮提及, 有爵警提及, 横炮, 爵士, 红蜘蛛 - Freeform, 蓝霹雳, 警车, 闹翻天, 飞毛腿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 大黄蜂是一名警察，惊天雷是一名写手。他们在阴差阳错之下，被迫成为三个月的契约情侣对外要秀恩爱。说好不能假戏真做，时间到了就友好分手的两人，事情的发展却不受控制了。





	1. 一不小心把自己卖了

01  
“晚上好，横炮。”大黄蜂走进办公室，热情地跟自己的好友打招呼。  
“嘿小黄人，来得正好。”横炮一把搂过大黄蜂，顺手搭上明黄色的肩甲。“收拾收拾准备出发吧。”  
“所以晚上把我们叫来只是为了出任务？”  
“不然你以为呢？难道要看那个逻辑板和头儿秀恩爱吗？”横炮凑到大黄蜂接收器边小声地嘀咕。  
“横炮，我希望你没在背地里说我的坏话。”  
门被推开了，警车表情严肃地走了进来，身后跟的爵士在路过横炮身边时，特意停顿了一下，并且保证刚才这句话一字不漏地传到了横炮的接收器里。  
“头儿，我怎么敢呢？”横炮乖巧地举起双手。  
“希望你放聪明点。不然飞毛腿明天早上就会收到你在油吧里搂着两个身型靓丽的小跑车的照片。”爵士笑得和蔼可亲。  
“别别别，我还想多活几纪呢！”横炮吐吐舌头。  
跟在爵士后面的金色跑车显然听到了自己上司的这句话。“横炮，什么身型靓丽的小跑车，改天给我介绍介绍？”  
“哦不，老哥你要相信我，我的芯里只有你没有她们……”  
一场即将爆发的家暴在警车颇有威严的敲桌子声中被制止了。  
双胞胎停止了打闹，整齐地站好。  
任务很明确，最近社会太平，环境一片大好，但是正所谓饱暖思淫欲，在一些有着正常营业手续的油吧里却开始进行不正常营业。呈到安全部门的情报五花八门，有私下买卖违禁药品的，“哥们电路增压剂来一支伐便宜卖哟~”，有暗地里开设赌场的，“买定离手大小通吃了啊出老千会被砍手的哟~”，有违规提供情侣酒店服务的，“亲我们家酒店私密性好隔音一流各种道具应有尽有开业初可以打八折哦~”，还有在内部开设服务机服务的，“帅哥来逛一逛嘛来嘛来嘛~”  
在警车掀了12张桌子之后，行动部门终于制定出了行动计划。今晚就由爵士带领行动小队突击检查几家被重点举报的油吧。本来这种任务是不用爵士出马的，但是不知道为什么，当爵士知道有油吧开设情侣酒店服务还有许多闻所未闻的道具之后就跟打开了神奇开关一样十分兴奋，不但亲自制定了计划，还强烈要求亲身上阵，摸排暗查。  
安全部门主管警车掀了第13张桌子。

到了集合地点之外，所有人一律熄灭车灯，把佩戴的警察标志全部抹去，爵士还细心地给每个机体表面都贴上了一些风格诡异造型夸张的纹身贴，又给大家戴上了一些重金属装饰，甚至大黄蜂因为看起来年龄小，还被爵士按在椅子上给画了个大黑眼圈。  
“什么大黑眼圈？这是烟熏妆好吗？现在油吧最流行的！进去可以把到一堆妹子的！”爵士一副恨铁不成钢的样子给手下普及油吧搭讪技巧。  
直到蓝霹雳拉了拉他的胳膊，示意警车还在屏幕那头听着。并且现在看起来面色十分不佳。  
“哎呀警车这里信号怎么差我都听不到你说什么先这样吧回去我会给你带礼物的洗干净在家里等我哈挂了拜拜~”保时捷当机立断按下结束通话键。  
“OK，autobots，transform and roll out to the bar！”

大黄蜂再次确认武器收在了子空间里，深吸一口置换，伸手推开了油吧的大门。  
里面传来的震耳欲聋的音乐声简直让他想立刻就逃出去。  
不行，我是警察，执行任务是我的天职。  
大黄蜂低头看了看纹身贴，步伐坚定地走了进去。  
“嘿小可爱，成年了吗？”第一个搭讪的。  
“瞧这可爱的小角角，我能摸摸吗？”第二个搭讪的。  
“宝贝儿你想不想认识一下我的大管管？”第三个搭讪的。  
“他屁股手感可真好哈哈~”第四个搭讪的。还伸了咸猪手。  
在大黄蜂把第十八个搭讪的一巴掌拍翻之后，他终于艰难地挤到了一个相对安全的地方。  
“爵士，我已经进入目标油吧，位置GS327。”  
“我知道了，先不要行动，随时观察可疑人员。双胞胎离你的位置很近，和他们保持联系。”  
“明白。大黄蜂收线。”  
“横炮，我在目标油吧，位置GS327，报告你和飞毛腿的位置。”  
“横炮收到。位置FF221。”  
“爵士要我们保持联系。”  
“好的。哎毛毛把监控镜头转过去，我看到刚才那个房间好像用了我上次提到过的那个道具！”  
“哈？就是你在网上想买没敢买结果被我发现了搜索记录然后按在床上拆了一夜的那个道具？”  
“毛毛，你不用说这么长的修饰定语。”  
“不，炮仔，那不是修饰定语，那是你今晚要面临的境地。”  
“嗷！毛毛，一边面无表情一边说这种话的你真是太性感了！”  
大黄蜂满头黑线地听完了双胞胎的日常小对话，按下了挂断键。  
不，那不是日常小对话，那是常日小对话。  
也就是在这个时候，大黄蜂看到了那个蓝色的身影。  
他变形应该是一架小飞机，背后有着一对不算太大但是形状优美的机翼，上面带着暗红色的条纹，优雅地在背后舒展开。机翼的主人通体蓝色涂装，只有胸前的座舱是透明的浅黄色，和大黄蜂的车窗玻璃一样。他的头雕是灰色的，分布均匀的散热孔下包裹着一张精致的银色金属面甲。红色的光学镜头在昏暗的吧台前仿佛唯一的光芒，若隐若现地展示着主人的气质。高档机体构造和先进的细节涂装，随着主人的动作发出轻微而精巧的液压传动声，给人极为优雅细腻的感觉。他正独自坐在吧台前，手里端着一杯饮料，红色的液体随着细长的手指转动着，仿佛一汪深邃的湖泊。  
他在等人。  
这是大黄蜂职业思维的第一个想法。漂亮，优雅，有钱，又低调，虽然身处杂乱的油吧里，却又像是拥有自己独立世界的外人一样，丝毫不会融入其中。这非常符合大黄蜂处理器里对买卖违禁药品的接头商人的描述。看到对方并没有喝下杯子里的饮料，而是四周不停地张望着，更加坚定了大黄蜂“这个人就是违禁药物贩售商人”的想法。  
他悄悄给爵士发去了信息。  
“我这里发现一名疑似违禁药品售卖的商人，目前接头人尚未发现，请求下一步指示。”  
爵士立刻做了回复。  
“等待接头人上钩，拿到证据再动手。捉贼捉赃，捉奸捉双。”  
“是。”大黄蜂挂了通讯才觉得好像有哪里不对劲，不过算了，长官说的都是对的。

功夫不负有心人，很快，大黄蜂就发现了目标。另外两架小飞机走了过来。  
他们和他有着同样的机型，大概是一条流水线上量产的。一个涂装是红色加白色，手臂蓝色，面甲黑得几乎找不到，大黄蜂刚才就眨了一下光镜就找不到他了，又费了好大劲才锁定他。另一个涂装是紫色加黑色，黑色的大腿上还有性感的红色纹身。  
虽然三个小飞机的风格看起来不一样，但是大黄蜂凭直觉就可以确认，他们认识，而且，很熟。  
果然，那两个小飞机径直冲着那架蓝色的小飞机走了过去。  
紫黑色的小飞机亲热地搂住蓝色的小飞机，红色的小飞机则对酒保说了什么，随后，又有两杯饮料杯推了过来。红色小飞机给了紫黑色小飞机一杯，自己也端起一杯，还跟两个朋友碰了一下杯，随后，一饮而尽。  
紫黑色的小飞机也不甘示弱，不但喝下了自己杯中的饮料，还企图拿起蓝色小飞机的饮料。蓝色小飞机手疾眼快地按住了自己的饮料，挑了挑眉，显然是有些生气地说了句什么。  
紫黑色的小飞机撅了噘嘴，不快地说了一句话，大黄蜂仔细分辩，隐约觉得他说的是什么“TC反正这饮料也不喝让我喝了嘛今晚我还没吃晚饭都要饿死了”什么什么的。  
大黄蜂十分一定肯定以及确定他们说的是黑话。“TC”应该是那个蓝色小飞机的代号，紫黑色小飞机没有喊他名字而是称呼了代号，这足以说明他们很小心。“这饮料”应该是指“你带的药”，“你也不喝”应该是指“你一个卖药的自己肯定不能吃自己的药吧”，“让我喝了”应该是指  
“你带了多少货我都包了”，“我今晚还没吃饭”应该是指“老子诚心诚意来做你的生意”，“都要饿死了”应该是指“你赶紧麻利点把货都拿出来咱们一手交钱一手交货当面对好钱货两清从此阳关大道各走一边再不相见江湖永别”。  
大黄蜂十分感激蓝霹雳从爵士那偷偷搞来的《江湖黑话108句快速入门》【书皮下其实包的是《油吧搭讪技巧100问》】。  
哦，蓝色的小飞机把手伸向子空间了！他打开了子空间！他把手伸了进去！他从子空间里拿出了什么东西！他拿出来了！他拿出来了！  
大黄蜂紧张地火种都快跳出来了。  
眼看着蓝色小飞机手上拿出了一堆白色的东西，大黄蜂想也没想，迅速从子空间里抽出手枪，一个箭步就冲了过去。

“不许动，警察！把你手上的东西举起来！”大黄蜂拔枪指着蓝色的小飞机。  
油吧里顿时安静了。所有刚才还在喧闹的TF们都停了下来看着这边。  
蓝色的小飞机露出一个“你有病”的表情。  
“还敢抗令不遵？你，举起手，背过去，趴在吧台上！”大黄蜂把枪又举高了一点。  
“我想你是不是误会了，小兄弟？”红色的小飞机最先反应过来，他双手示意空空，对大黄蜂说。“我们不是什么坏机。”  
“是不是，跟我去警局走一趟就知道了。”大黄蜂仔细盯着蓝色的小飞机，光镜丝毫不敢错开。  
蓝色的小飞机看起来十分懊恼，一不小心，手上的东西松开了，几片金属片在热辣的空气中飞舞了一点距离，掉在离得比较近的几个TF脚下。  
有TF捡了起来。  
“铁堡之恋连载小说。作者，惊天雷。”  
“哎他是那个作家惊天雷！”  
“我知道我知道，就是那个小说连续35个大循环高居作家榜首位对手来一个打一个来两个打一双的耽美大手太太！”  
“什么太太，你光镜让机器狗啃了？那明明就是个爷们儿！纯的！”  
“诶这么一个当红大手太太，啊呸，当红大手爷们儿，居然也逛夜店？”  
“大概是为了来找一夜情吧！这年头这种事太正常了！”  
“啧啧啧，明天的娱乐新闻又该热闹了！”  
四周忽然喧闹起来。  
大黄蜂一面甲懵逼。“当红写手？太太？”  
周围的TF们兴奋起来了，他们纷纷拿起手机，咔嚓咔嚓对着惊天雷就是一顿拍。有的还加上了自己的自拍，立刻发到了票圈。  
“夜店偶遇当红耽美大手爷们儿惊天雷！合影留念！”  
“震惊！耽美写手一大爱好竟然是夜店！”  
“买定离手！猜猜惊天雷到底是1还是0！”  
红色的小飞机立刻挡在惊天雷面前，紫黑色的小飞机也迅速捂住惊天雷的面甲，阻止周围拍摄的TF们。  
“不许拍，你们这是侵犯个机隐私！”  
可惜在狂热的机群面前，红色小飞机的话根本就起不到什么作用。  
“这下糟了！”红色的小飞机跺着小高跟，急得如同熔炼池边的石油兔子。  
“嘿，说你呢，小个子！”红色的小飞机冲他喊着。  
“啊？我？我在！”  
周围的机群热闹之后开始散去了，大黄蜂把小说还给惊天雷，十分抱歉地说：“真是太对不起了，都是我误会了，给你添了麻烦！”  
小黄人深深地冲惊天雷鞠了一躬，态度诚恳得就差再鞠两个躬然后给惊天雷戴个花圈写上“音容宛在笑貌永存”了。  
“惊天雷是我们工作室最当红的写手，本来一个积极向上的大好青年，现在忽然被你搅进这个莫名其妙的绯闻里，你可把他的写手生涯给断送了！”红色的小飞机气冲冲地说。  
“对不起对不起对不起！要不，我哭给你们看看？”大黄蜂低着头不敢抬。  
紫黑色的小飞机拽了拽红色的小飞机。“红蜘蛛，现在事情已经这样了，还是赶紧想想怎么补救吧。不然明天的娱乐新闻一出来，TC的声誉就全毁了！”  
叫红蜘蛛的小飞机气哼哼地说：“我当然知道，闹翻天。可是我有什么办法？”  
叫闹翻天的小飞机也苦恼地摸着下巴思索起来。  
红蜘蛛忽然光镜一亮。“有了！”  
闹翻天：“什么？”  
红蜘蛛：“小黄人，对不起可不是嘴上说说的。”  
大黄蜂：“那你们需要我做什么？只要我能做，我一定满足你！”  
红蜘蛛：“你看，如果我们TC被传出绯闻说他逛夜店找一夜情，那多不好对不对？所以，现在唯一的解决办法就是，赶在明天的娱乐新闻出来之前对外宣布，其实TC他有对象，这样所有的绯闻就不攻自破了，你说呢？”  
大黄蜂连连点头：“这个主意好，真好。”  
红蜘蛛：“所以就麻烦你明天跟我们TC一起出席一下记者会吧。”  
大黄蜂：“嗯好好……等等，你说什么？？？”


	2. 02 跟我红蜘蛛斗，你还嫩了点

02  
“你叫什么？”  
“大黄蜂。”  
“来，先把你的大黑眼圈擦了。”红蜘蛛递给大黄蜂几片湿巾。  
“这不是大黑眼圈，这是烟熏妆！”大黄蜂一边擦自己一边抗议红蜘蛛的用词。  
“你还化妆了？”红蜘蛛眯起光镜。  
“我是为了查案子。”  
红蜘蛛从子空间里掏出一个小瓶子，对大黄蜂旁边的闹翻天说：“闹仔闪开！”  
闹翻天不明觉厉反应迅速，嗖的一下就跳到了惊天雷身边。  
红蜘蛛手里的小瓶子被打开了，一股透明的液体犹如冲出栅栏的机械猪一样，哗啦，泼了大黄蜂一头一面甲。  
小黄人湿哒哒地站在那里。  
“卸妆油，霸王跟我推荐的，特别好用。”  
闹翻天：“红蜘蛛你为什么会随身带着卸妆油！”  
大黄蜂抹了一把自己面甲上的液体，混合着爵士刚才给他涂的黑乎乎的眼影颜色，在手上流成一个狰狞的笑脸。  
“红——蜘——蛛——！！！”大黄蜂咔嚓一声捏断了手边的一把椅背。  
“啊哈哈真高兴你这么快就记住我的名字了，这是个不错的开始，不是吗？小弟妹？”  
“谁是你弟妹！”大黄蜂一边抹着面甲一边怒吼，黑色的眼影让他的光学镜头都有点失灵了。  
“小黄人，你不能赖账！刚才你答应我们了，要帮TC弥补！”红蜘蛛提醒大黄蜂。  
“我是答应你们了，可是没说我要给惊天雷当情侣！”  
“我不管，反正解决问题只有这个办法，除非你想个别的法子。”  
大黄蜂语塞。  
大黄蜂啊大黄蜂，祸是你闯的，可不就得你来收拾残局吗？

“把面甲擦干净点，TC的对象必须得是看起来温柔可爱，可不能化妆。”红蜘蛛指挥着闹翻天给大黄蜂洗面甲。  
大黄蜂被按在清洗油里，咕噜咕噜吹出一串气泡。  
“还有，脾气必须要好，不能太大声说话，在公众场合不能和TC吵架，该秀恩爱的时候就得秀恩爱……”  
大黄蜂抬起头，打断红蜘蛛的絮絮叨叨。“怎么秀恩爱？”  
“你谈过恋爱没？”  
大黄蜂摇摇头。  
“闹仔，给他示范一下。”  
“好嘞！”紫黑色的小飞机欢快地答应了。黑色的手臂熟练地拉过红蜘蛛，抚摸着他的头雕，深情款款地把自己的金属唇凑了上去。  
大黄蜂失手把清洗油的盆子打翻了。  
惊天雷满头黑线地扶住额头。  
红蜘蛛赶在闹翻天离他嘴唇还有0.01毫米的时候制止了自己的兄弟。“看到了吗小黄人，这就是秀恩爱。”  
大黄蜂还在震惊当中。  
“你得学着点。”红蜘蛛接着说。“不过闹仔，你为什么要找我做示范？想被天火打死吗？”

“来了来了！”惊天雷刚一走进记者会现场，长枪短炮立刻对准了他。各种形态的记者们争先恐后地挤着，想得到第一张完美的照片。  
“大家不要挤，稍后会给大家拍照和提问时间的。”闹翻天一边挡着挤上来的机群，一边安抚大家。“请稍安勿躁，让惊天雷先……卧槽谁他妈的摸我后挡板！”  
机群顿时安静了下来。至少有2个小跑车假装在看天，1个小坦克假装在打电话，还有3个小飞机假装在“哎呀今天天气真好啊~”  
闹了一阵终于坐下了，大黄蜂有点紧张，他坐在惊天雷旁边，在往那边是红蜘蛛和闹翻天。  
喜闻乐见的八卦时间到了，记者们个个摩拳擦掌。  
“请问惊天雷先生逛夜店找一夜情，是真的吗？”  
“惊天雷先生是不是经常会这样做？”  
“惊天雷先生请问您是1还是0，是拆的那个还是被拆的那个？”  
“您喜欢什么样的机型，大型机还是小型机？”  
“您理想的对方完美尺寸是多大？”  
“您每次能对接多久，我们的读者非常关心啊！”  
眼看着话题向限制级方向迅速滑去，大黄蜂不由得面甲一红。  
红蜘蛛开口了：“首先非常感谢大家对惊天雷先生的关心。就刚才的问题，恐怕答案要让一些喜好八卦的人失望了。惊天雷先生并不是在逛夜店找一夜情，而且他也不会这么做。众所周知，惊天雷先生一向洁身自好，与世无争，他对待感情十分慎重，就像他的小说里的主人公一样。不了解的朋友可以去购买他的小说读一下。”  
“如果不是为了一夜情，那惊天雷先生昨晚出现在夜店是干什么？”又有记者问。  
大家立刻竖起接收器，小天线转啊转。  
“其实这件事惊天雷先生本打算过一段时间再告诉大家的。”红蜘蛛露出一个高深莫测的微笑。“因为惊天雷先生是有恋人的。”  
台下再次炸了锅。  
“什么？我以为他恋人是他的右手！”  
“对啊我也以为，看他更新手速那么快，这绝对是单身了几百万年的痛啊！”  
“我妹妹还用他和闹翻天写了同人小说呢！这下CP被拆她得哭死了！”  
“你那算什么？我还在紫色情人节论坛上连载红惊闹不可说的故事呢！现在我还怎么连载得下去啊！坑了坑了！”  
红蜘蛛默默地记住这几个家伙，寻思着以后要让天火把他们好好收拾一顿。他清了清发声器说：“因为是私事，所以不想因为这个打扰大家。但是现在给大家造成了困扰，我们也十分抱歉。为了避免更多的误会，惊天雷先生决定今天公开他的对象。——大黄蜂先生。”  
灯光师立刻很懂地把帕灯打到大黄蜂身上。顿时记者们一窝蜂涌上前，对着小黄人咔嚓咔嚓一顿拍。  
“呃……你们……”小黄人被晃得光镜疼。  
“大黄蜂先生，请问您和惊天雷先生是什么时候开始的？”  
“你们到什么地步了？对接了吗？”  
“你是被拆的还是他是被拆的？”  
“他的尺寸怎么样？”  
“你们经常在夜店玩吗？”  
大黄蜂快气哭了。  
红蜘蛛适时地挡下了那些大黄蜂完全招架不住的记者们。“关于大家关心的问题，随后惊天雷先生会以他和大黄蜂的恋爱经历写一本小说，里面有所有大家想知道的答案。希望得到大家的支持哦。好了今天的记者会就到这里吧，感谢大家。”

大黄蜂几乎是逃似的从会场上跑了出来。再多待一秒他觉得自己就要晕过去了。  
随后红蜘蛛和惊天雷也出来了，闹翻天走在最后。  
“好了红蜘蛛，该做的我已经做了，我们两清了吧。”大黄蜂看了看时间，差不多该到上班点了，爵士管理甚严，他也从来不迟到。  
“怎么，你觉得这就完了吗？”红蜘蛛拦住大黄蜂。  
“该说的都说了，该拍的都拍了，还不够吗？”  
“大黄蜂，你脑模块瓦特啦？你和惊天雷交往的消息马上就会登上所有铁堡报纸的头条，你会成为无数记者跟踪盯梢的对象，当然了，还可能有惊天雷的迷妹们。随时会被偷拍，如果你和惊天雷不在一起出现，到时候新闻又会大肆炒作了。”  
“什么？你的意思是要我和他天天在一起？”  
“当然了。”红蜘蛛一副‘这不是理所当然吗’的表情。  
“这不可能！我办不到！”  
“为什么办不到？你有对象？”  
“我……没有，可是这不成了假戏真做吗，我做不到！”  
“做不到也得做。”红•我就是狠心老板•蜘•你敢不听我就废了你•蛛说。  
“大不了我告诉记者们，所有的都是假消息，我根本不认识惊天雷，他就是逛夜店去了！哼！”大黄蜂也不傻，完全不怕红蜘蛛。  
红蜘蛛眯了眯光镜。“闹仔。”  
紫黑色的小飞机应声：“嗯，怎么了小红？”  
“抱歉一下。”  
“哈？”  
红蜘蛛拿起一块数据板向大黄蜂扔过去，大黄蜂条件反射地挥拳格挡。闹翻天还没反应过来，忽然被红蜘蛛拽了过去，往大黄蜂的方向一推。大黄蜂的拳头正好砸在闹翻天的面甲上。  
紫黑色的小飞机瞬间被打倒在地，捂着面甲泪眼汪汪。  
红蜘蛛扯开尖细的发声器喊道：“警察打人啦！”  
“什么？我不是我没有你别乱说！”大黄蜂傻眼了。虽然是红蜘蛛使的坏，可是刚才打在闹翻天面甲上的那一拳也的的确确是自己干的。现在警民和谐是领袖最看重的，如果这节骨眼上出了什么事，警车和爵士会扒了自己的黄色涂漆的。  
【爵士：小蜂，来，换个粉色涂漆给我看看~~】  
红蜘蛛可不管，他冲地上的闹翻天小声地说：“哭，快给我往死里哭！”  
闹翻天顿时汪的一声哭了出来。  
红蜘蛛抱着胳膊，得意地说：“你看蜂蜂，我也不想闹那么大事，我们完全可以和平解决彼此的问题嘛。”  
大黄蜂看看红蜘蛛，又看看闹翻天，再看看一直没说话的惊天雷，终于勉强点了点头。  
红蜘蛛：“搞定！”  
闹翻天：“红蜘蛛老子拆你流水线！”  
红蜘蛛：“闹仔我流水线也是你流水线。”

“大黄蜂你家在哪儿住？”红蜘蛛边走边问。  
“克里斯大街125号。你问这个干吗？”  
“帮你把东西搬过来。”  
“什么？搬去哪儿？”  
“当然是搬到惊天雷家啊。你们都是情侣了，不得住一起吗？”  
“红蜘蛛你别挑战我的底线！”  
“行啊。闹翻天走跟我去医院验伤然后去警局报案。”  
“你……”  
红蜘蛛作势拉着闹翻天往前走，惊天雷走在最后，忽然小声地开口了：“我家有两层楼，你可以住在楼上，不会影响的。”  
大黄蜂这才发现自己几乎还没怎么和惊天雷说过话。他这是在安慰自己吗？  
惊天雷又放慢了脚步，跟小黄人保持一致。“你别听红蜘蛛的，他是在吓唬你。如果你真的不喜欢搬过去也没关系，就当我没说吧。”  
“其实……倒也……没什么……”大黄蜂觉得自己的发声器不受控制了，普神啊我在说什么？  
惊天雷看着前面一红一紫小飞机打闹的身影。“他们两个的确是担心我，不过大黄蜂，任何人都不能强迫你做什么，你是自由的个体，可以选择自己的决定。”  
大黄蜂忽然觉得自己并不了解惊天雷。  
这位小说榜长期霸占着首位的写手太太，啊呸，爷们儿，居然有如此细腻的情感。  
在那一瞬间，大黄蜂忽然产生了想要了解惊天雷的想法。  
“你家在哪儿？”


	3. 03 普神太忙，他不管这事

03  
当大黄蜂一路漂移甩尾进警局的时候，已经离上班时间只有几个塞分了。小黄人冲进大门一个酷酷咔咔变形，夺路狂奔飞向即将关闭的电梯门。  
“里面的帅哥请等等我！” 毕竟是求别人，喊几声好听的总是没错，是人都喜欢被夸奖。  
电梯门又开了，大黄蜂没刹住车，以一种极为滑稽的姿势滑进了电梯，邦的一声撞在了电梯墙上。  
“不是帅哥，是姐姐。”一双手把他扶了起来。  
“阿尔茜。”大黄蜂拍拍自己被撞到的小角站了起来。  
“恭喜你啊大黄蜂，终于找到男朋友了。”看得出来阿尔茜在用力憋笑。  
“茜姐，‘终于’这个词我怎么听出来满满的恶意？”  
旁边几个跟着阿尔茜的女警嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团。  
“不管过程如何，结果才是最重要的。”阿尔茜了然于心地拍了拍大黄蜂的肩甲，“我很高兴你嫁出去了，小蜂。结婚酒席记得通知我，我会给你准备一份，大，礼，的。”  
“嫁？”大黄蜂在舌尖体会着这个词的前后意义。“我嫁出去了？”  
在小黄人还没反应过来怎么回击的时候，电梯到了5层，阿尔茜昂首挺胸地出去了。后面的几个实习小女警叽叽喳喳地说：  
“会心一击啊，茜姐。”  
“干得漂亮，茜姐。”  
“替我们出了一口恶气！”  
“茜姐一直追的紫色情人节论坛上的红惊闹3P多角恋居然就这么坑了！”  
“还有个太太的惊闹同人文也坑了我要哭死了好吗！”  
“看着吧回头我找太太约稿写大黄蜂被红惊闹捆绑多P触手轮拆！”  
“你傻了？要叫大黄蜂长官！”  
“哦哦！也对哦！约稿大黄蜂长官被轮拆！”  
电梯门在大黄蜂满面尴尬中关上了。

然而接收器还没清净两秒钟，在大黄蜂走进办公室的时候，面对的就是众人促狭的表情。  
“小蜂？”横炮笑眯眯。  
“横炮，怎么了？”大黄蜂不明就里。  
“来，跟哥哥说说，惊天雷的床上技术怎么样？”  
“横炮！”大黄蜂满面甲通红。“我没有被惊天雷拆！”  
“哦我的普神我的火种我的警车我的擎天柱啊！”蓝霹雳一把握住大黄蜂的手。“难道你才是拆的那个？蜂蜂我忽然很崇拜你！我一直以为你是食物链最底端的那个！”  
“呸，你才食物链最底端！你全家都最底端！”大黄蜂气呼呼地说。  
“啊哈，警车你看，我就说你被我拆是普神安排的……唔唔……”  
某个保时捷小跑车忽然被某个黑白涂装拿着数据板的达特森一把捂住发声器。  
“普神太忙，他不管这事。”  
“你们——别闹了行不行！我跟惊天雷什么也没……”大黄蜂急忙解释。  
“什么也没？”录音机也凑了过来。“什么什么也没？”  
【录音机：警局八卦小组组长】  
【“闹翻天跟我去医院验伤然后去警局报案。”——红蜘蛛】  
“呃……我们刚开始谈恋爱，还没进行到那一步。”大黄蜂只好拼命回忆电视剧里羞怯的女主角，低头捏着自己手指，假装脸红。  
“大家散了吧，小蜂还小，第一次谈恋爱，你们别问那么多了，给他点自由空间吧！”是探长的声音。  
双胞胎露出了十分可惜的神色。  
“我赌小蜂一定是被拆的那个。毛毛，赌注是今晚我要在上面！”  
“炮仔我不会跟你赌赔率这么低的赌注的今晚骑乘不接受反驳。”  
大黄蜂冲探长露出了一个感激的笑容。“探长你真是个大好人。”  
“不客气小蜂。被拆的都有点难以启齿，我懂。就像大家都以为幻影是被我拆的，实际上有时候我也会被他拆，但是我不会说的。”  
大黄蜂处理器被一条名为“卧槽”的弹幕疯狂刷屏。  
不会说你还是说了啊探长！  
幻影深藏不露啊！  
还有我没被惊天雷拆啊！  
真的！

“第一，不可以对对方有好感，不能假戏真做。第二，必须住在一起，也就是同居。第三，契约期间不能和其他TF有暧昧。第四，公共场合必须牵手，亲吻，面甲嘴唇接收器脖颈头雕都可以。第五，契约期为三个月，等新闻热度散去之后就是契约结束之时，大黄蜂可以搬离惊天雷的寓所。”  
闹翻天念完了契约情侣条款，大黄蜂连连点头。惊天雷也不置可否。  
“现在我们来正式认识一下。我，红蜘蛛，铁堡最大的写手工作室SEEKER的老板，一把手，CEO，CFO，CTO，CHO等等等等。你不要以为我们工作室人少，是因为我能力太强了所以才会做这么多工作。我也没办法，谁让我这个年纪承受了不该承受的天赋，我是天才，是空中飞翔的精灵，我身兼美貌与智慧，我是力量与优雅的化身……”  
大黄蜂打了个哈欠。  
闹翻天递过来一块能量块：“蜂蜂吃吗？”  
“哦谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
大黄蜂：嚼嚼嚼。  
闹翻天：嚼嚼嚼。  
“你们两个！我说话的时候好好听！”红蜘蛛敲了闹翻天的头雕一下。  
“疼！红蜘蛛！疼！知道疼字怎么写吗？”  
红蜘蛛白了他一眼，接着说：“惊天雷是我们工作室最优秀的写手，相信你已经看过他的履历了，长期占据小说榜首位的就是他。”  
大黄蜂问：“最优秀的写手，那也就是说你们工作室不止一位写手？”  
红蜘蛛笑眯眯地说：“是啊，还有闹翻天也是。”  
“哦。”难怪惊天雷是最优秀的写手。  
闹翻天抗议：“蜂蜂你这个‘哦’是什么意思？看不起我？”  
“没有没有。”大黄蜂赔着笑脸。  
“该你了，介绍一下自己呗小黄人。”  
“大黄蜂，毕业于铁堡军事警察学校，现就职于铁堡警察局行动小组。没了。”  
“简洁明了。”红蜘蛛露出了意味深长的微笑。“你会和惊天雷相处得很愉快的。”

大黄蜂很快就明白了红蜘蛛那个意味深长的微笑是什么意思。在红蜘蛛和闹翻天离开之后，家里只剩下他和惊天雷。大黄蜂也终于第一次仔细看了看惊天雷。【油吧里那次闹哄哄的不算】  
蓝色的小飞机正坐在客厅里看一本书。  
他安安静静地坐在沙发上，手里捧着一块淡蓝色的数据板。光镜是收敛的红色，周身散发着寂然的气息。  
他还戴着一副眼镜。  
大黄蜂忽然觉得火种里被什么东西撞了一下。  
好像感受到大黄蜂的视线一样，惊天雷忽然抬起头，光镜的颜色变得更加浅淡。“晚饭没吃饱吗？冰箱里有闹翻天带来的能量块。”  
“啊，不是，不是。”大黄蜂走到惊天雷沙发后面，弯腰去看他手里的数据板。“你在看什么？”  
“铁堡之恋，我连载的小说。”惊天雷把数据板递到大黄蜂光镜前。“你要看看吗？”  
“哦不算了。”比起看书大黄蜂更愿意去操场上跑个800米再做个体能测试什么的。  
顺着小黄人连连摆手的动作，惊天雷的视线落到了他弯着的，也在随之摆动的腰上。  
也许是天天体能训练的缘故，再加上身材比较矮小，大黄蜂的柔韧性超乎寻常的好。  
惊天雷忽然想起了他小说里的一句话：“哦普神啊，我从来不知道这个小个子的腿能打开到这种姿势。”随即一些限制级的画面在他的处理器里层层铺开。  
“惊天雷你在想什么呢？”直到大黄蜂喊了他好几遍，蓝色的小飞机才反应过来。  
“没什么。”惊天雷推了推眼镜。“你可以叫我TC。”  
“好，TC。我有个问题想问你。”  
“什么？”  
“你昨天晚上为什么会去夜店？”该不会真的是要……？  
“我去找素材。”  
“素材？”  
“写小说需要素材。你知道的，我在写爱情小说，没有灵感我就会去夜店逛逛，找找素材。”  
“原来是这样。我还以为你是个拔管无情的……”  
惊天雷面无表情地看着大黄蜂。  
“啊哈哈，没什么没什么。今天太晚我先下线充电去了哈晚安。”

换了床大黄蜂有点睡不着。他翻过来覆过去，把自己像摊煎饼一样煎熟一面又煎一面，还是无法下线。实在没办法，大黄蜂翻出好友的电话挨个拨通。  
“喂，小蓝，我睡不着。”  
“小蜂，我知道你刚交了男朋友，但是请你体谅一下我这个单身狗的心情，别跟我炫耀你家那位惊天雷的技术好得让你整夜无法入睡好吗？”  
“小蓝，我不是那个意思啊……喂喂……”  
大黄蜂扶额，又拨通爵士的通讯。虽然是上司，但是爵士平时和他们一向打成一片，从来没有架子。  
“爵士我睡不着。”  
“我知道了，不过就算这样，明天的早会也不许迟到。爵士收线。”  
“啊？喂喂等等啊……嘟嘟……”  
大黄蜂无奈，又拨通横炮的电话。  
“喂，横炮，我睡不着，陪我聊会儿天吧。”  
“你好，我是飞毛腿，横炮现在没法接电话，因为我正在和横炮一起做一项对身体有益的运动。这项运动必须要用手和嘴，还要用一种滑滑的东西。这是我们今天新买的，正要试用一下。我喜欢柠檬味的，横炮喜欢苹果味的。横炮这个孩子一点也不乖，明明知道我喜欢的一上一下的动作比较健康，可他偏偏喜欢一左一右地去做，结果弄得流出了能量液……好吧，如果你听完这段留言还有什么事的话请留言，我们会在刷完牙之后和你联系的。”  
大黄蜂开始怀疑自己的交友深度。  
他叹了口气，抱着被子在充电床上滚来滚去。  
“睡不着吗？”门口忽然传来惊天雷的声音。  
“啊，是有点。”大黄蜂打开台灯，请惊天雷进来。  
“我有点认床。”大黄蜂尴尬地挠了挠头雕。  
惊天雷点点头。“要听睡前故事吗？”  
“什么还可以有这种操作？”大黄蜂瞪大了光镜。  
“我看你好像对我的小说不太感兴趣。不过闹翻天上次来拿了几本其他的书，你可以挑一本。”  
听起来也是个不错的选择。惊天雷的声线低沉，如果能给自己讲讲故事，大概催眠效果也不错，毕竟明天有早会，大黄蜂不想迟到。  
“好鸭~”小黄人欢快地应声，惊天雷随后去书架上翻了起来。  
《霸道总裁爱上我》《黑道首领小娇妻》《坏蛋哥哥夜夜欢》《强势老公强上身》……  
惊天雷黑着面甲，又翻开下层。  
《第一次拆卸需知》《如何让性冷淡的火伴敞开心扉》《火伴相性一百问》《油吧搭讪技巧》……  
！  
大黄蜂奇怪地看着惊天雷把几块数据板扔进了垃圾桶。  
“要不然算了TC，我再滚一会儿应该就能睡着了。”虽然不知道发生了什么但是看惊天雷似乎不怎么想给他读睡前故事呢。  
“那你接着滚吧。”惊天雷也很尴尬。  
关掉了台灯，小黄人继续抱着被子在床上做翻滚运动。  
没过一个塞分，惊天雷再次敲门了。  
“怎么了TC？”  
“给你这个。”惊天雷把一坨大大的东西塞到大黄蜂手里。“我睡不着的时候都抱着它。”  
是一个抱枕。等身高的。上面还印着三只小飞机的卡通图案。  
“谢谢。”  
“晚安。”  
惊天雷帮大黄蜂关了灯，房间再次陷入黑暗。


	4. 04 你的抱枕。不，是你的抱枕

04  
早上大黄蜂准时被内置闹钟叫醒。他悠闲地伸了个懒腰，迅速把自己收拾干净之后，跑到客厅。  
客厅一片安静。  
“TC，起床吃早饭啦~”  
没人回答。  
“这么早就去上班了？我怎么一点都没听到动静？”大黄蜂自言自语道。“你比我们组里幻影还厉害啊！”  
想到自己现在毕竟是住在别人家，怎么也得帮忙做点事才不会显得太吃白食。大黄蜂边想边推开惊天雷卧室的门，打算帮忙收拾一下卧室。  
惊天雷不是上班去了，而是压根就没睡醒。蓝色的小飞机正以一种十分舒展的姿势惬意地在充电床上放松着自己的四肢。大黄蜂走过去，推了推小飞机。但是惊天雷只是简单地翻了个身，哼了一声，就又睡过去了。  
“TC起床了，主恒星都升起来了！”大黄蜂掀开惊天雷的被子。  
满眼的电路板和精密元件。  
“我的普神我的火种我的塞博坦我的闹翻天！”大黄蜂急忙用手挡住自己的光学元件。“TC你居然裸睡！”  
“嗯？”半睡半醒间的小飞机被强制上线了，但是显然处理器还没上线。他迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，这个动作导致本来就被大黄蜂拉开了的被子更加擅离职守，露出一片整整齐齐的光纤线路，裹着一簇簇齿轮，看起来十分的——  
可口。  
还没吃早饭的大黄蜂觉得自己油箱有点跃跃欲试。  
“你醒了？”惊天雷晃晃脑袋，猩红的光学镜头闪了几下才勉强上线。“早。”他口齿不清地冲大黄蜂打了招呼，随后倒头又睡了。  
只留下目瞪口呆的大黄蜂对着那一片电子元件和精密元件。  
还有已经掉在地上的完全忘记本职工作的被子。

早会的时候大黄蜂有点心不在焉。  
这不能怪他。大黄蜂几百万年的机生里头一次见到除了自己以外的机体内部线路。小黄人并不是嫩的一比，虽然没谈过恋爱没对接过，但是对自己的机体起码还是了解的。可是飞机的机体构造还是第一次见。他的处理器里一遍遍地刷过今天早上见到的东西。  
被子下的惊天雷未着装甲，昨夜刚清洗过的线路还带着湿润的气息。TC一定是处女座，即便是充电他也把线路整理得整整齐齐，一条条码好，放在它们该在的位置，向大黄蜂展示着这具机体美好的线条形状。与这些整齐的电子线路相对应的是下面隐藏的细小的齿轮，它们乱乱地纠结在一起，细碎地潜在那些线缆下面，在湿漉漉的电路下显得亮晶晶。刻有读数的电路板闪着淡红色的荧光，在主人下线时依然兢兢业业地坚守着机体的基本运作，把惊天雷整个机体都罩在一层淡色之中。脖颈下方的能量输送管线随着置换气体的动作微微起伏，带动上面的传感器不断翕动，有些微的电流顺着管线上下流动，带着一点噼啪声，把大黄蜂的视线传递到小飞机内部线路的各个部位。  
说真的，除了和队里的同事们一起出去泡油浴大汤池，大黄蜂还从来没这么仔细地看过别人的线路。连平常摸自己都是带着一种隐约的罪恶感匆匆了事。  
一丝可疑的红晕爬上了小黄人的面甲。  
随后又变成飞毛腿嘴角边不怀好意的笑。  
金色的兰博基尼戳了戳自己的兄弟。“炮仔。”他朝大黄蜂努了努嘴。  
红色的兰博基尼会意，伸出小手指头轻轻戳了戳还沉浸在自己遐思中的小黄人。  
“横炮你戳我干嘛？”大黄蜂忽然被惊醒，回头瞪了横炮一眼。  
“咳咳……报告第54页，第3行，照着读。”横炮把一块数据板递给大黄蜂，小声地说。  
大黄蜂这才看到爵士的表情，莫非是自己被提问了？于是感激地对横炮点点头，立刻拿起数据板，大声地读起来。“爵士把警车推倒在桌边，细碎的亲吻一路下滑。警车向后仰起头雕，爵士扶起他一条小腿，亲吻着膝盖内侧敏感的线路和缝隙……”  
坐在旁听席的警车表情就像生吃了一只涡轮狐狸，还是没去皮儿的。  
倒是正在主持会议的爵士愣了一下，随后噗嗤一声笑了起来。  
会议室里的笑声差点把屋顶掀翻。  
“我靠横炮你耍我！”大黄蜂终于反应了过来，恼怒地把数据板摔到横炮面甲上。  
“紫色情人节论坛上的爵警拆卸文，今天早上刚连载出来的，新鲜热乎着呢！”横炮嘻嘻哈哈地和自己的兄弟笑成一团。  
“小兄弟你怎么回事啊？”飞过山差点把自己的进气管笑断了。  
基本除了幻影保持着还算得体的表情之外，所有人都笑到生活不能自理。  
警车旁边的蓝霹雳也想笑，但是事关自己亲哥哥的接口，他又得极力忍着，快憋疯了。  
爵士拍了拍桌子示意安静。“大黄蜂，横炮，散会之后来我办公室一趟。”  
“哦元始天尊啊~不要吧头儿！我把我收藏的文打包发给你啊！”横炮趴在桌子上哀嚎。  
警车冷冷地扫了他一眼。  
横炮顿时变成了竖炮。

“下班倒计时！”飞过山看了看墙上的挂钟，开始收拾东西。  
“今天没有任务吗？”大黄蜂还在抄《警局特训守则》，那是今天刚从爵士那领来的处罚。  
“没通知就是没有！”飞过山手脚麻利。  
蓝霹雳往窗户外面张望了一眼。“小蜂，你老公来接你了！”  
大黄蜂从数据板里抬起头，显然没明白自己的名字和“老公”这个词连起来是什么意思。  
“就是你家惊天雷啊，那个当红写手太太……啊不是，我叫习惯了……”飞过山不以为然地说。  
幻影若有所思：“叫习惯了……小飞，你经常看惊天雷的小说？”  
飞过山打着哈哈说：“也没也没，就是最近他在连载的《铁堡之恋》还算挺红，不过要我说文风比不上以前紫色情人节上写你和探长的文。”  
“哦，你还看我和探长的文啊，改天给我也看看呗。”幻影笑得阳光灿烂。  
“不不不不幻影我错了我再也不想当你俩的电灯泡了……”

大黄蜂在门口看到了那个蓝色的身影。惊天雷正靠在警局门口，蓝色的机翼舒展在背后，一只小高跟向后翘起顶在墙上，一边抬头看天一边沉思，用随后过来的横炮的话说就是，45度仰望天空的文艺美少年。  
飞毛腿很配合地呸了一声。  
“你怎么来了？”大黄蜂走过去。  
“今天去工作室，顺便接你下班。”惊天雷自然地拉过大黄蜂的手，握进自己手里。  
“干嘛？”大黄蜂吓一跳。机生头一次被别的TF拉小手。  
“契约里写了，在公众场合要秀恩爱。”惊天雷一本正经地说。  
“呃……可是我不太习惯啊。”大黄蜂紧张地手心冒出了冷凝液。  
“那我以后就每天来接你。”  
一想到今后三个月里每天都要面对众人促狭的眼光，大黄蜂就觉得生无可恋。  
“或者你去接我下班也行。”惊天雷又说。  
“也行。”能摆脱这帮八卦的家伙也好。“你几点下班？”  
“我一个月只去工作室一次。”惊天雷很认真地说。  
“算了当我没问。”万恶的自由工作者！  
“晚饭想吃什么？”惊天雷拉着大黄蜂往前走。  
“我还没想好，不如TC你来定吧……”  
惊天雷忽然低头，凝视着大黄蜂的光学镜。  
“怎么了？”大黄蜂被他盯得紧张。  
“嘘。”惊天雷把手指按在小黄人的嘴唇上。“左前方向有两个女性TF在看着我们，很可能是我的读者。所以，你知道该干什么吧？”  
“不，我不知道啊……”大黄蜂更紧张了。  
“契约里写的，公共场合要牵手，接吻。”惊天雷低头。  
“哦。啊？嗯？啥？你要干嘛？”大黄蜂手忙脚乱地去推惊天雷，却被他一把抓住手腕。  
“放心，我亲的是你的光镜，她们的角度看不到。再说了，你个子太矮，我亲这里正好。”  
“我长这么矮真是对不起了！”大黄蜂小声抱怨着。  
柔软的金属唇带着一丝暖意落在他的额头上，就像微风拂过即将掉落的树叶一般，合着缱绻的不舍和离别，轻轻擦过他的面甲。  
小黄人的火种里燃起一种莫名的感觉，像是什么东西忽然从他的火种里生长了出来，柔柔地抚摸着那块坚硬又柔软的盔甲。  
“TC，我……”  
“她们走了。晚饭吃铁苹果味的能量块怎么样？我已经准备好了。”惊天雷忽然抬起头，双唇迅疾地离开了大黄蜂的额头。  
“哦，哦，好的。”

吃过晚饭，大黄蜂早早准备回房间充电。明天早上擎天柱会过来视察，他必须打起充足的精神。惊天雷再次捧起书在客厅沙发上cos起了文艺美少年。大黄蜂想了想，早上那个场景还是别提了。于是他跟惊天雷道了晚安，回房去抱小飞机抱枕去了。  
还好有抱枕，所以他没滚多久就下线陷入沉睡了。但是可能是因为擎天柱要来的消息让大黄蜂有点紧张，半夜他又上线了一次。房间里黑洞洞的，距离起床的时间还早。大黄蜂忽然觉得有点口渴，于是他翻身下床，想去客厅找点能量液。  
客厅里有一双猩红的光学镜。  
“我的荣格我的弗洛伊德啊！”大黄蜂跟见鬼了似的尖叫起来，差点变形出粒子炮冲着漆黑中的一点红轰了上去。  
直到他借着窗外的星光看清那是惊天雷。  
“TC你怎么还不去充电啊大半夜的在这儿吓死我了。难怪你早上起不来大晚上不睡觉你作息都混乱了！”大黄蜂拍着火种舱。  
“我睡不着。”  
“这不是你家吗？你怎么睡不着？”  
惊天雷没有说话。  
大黄蜂忽然想到了什么。  
【给你这个。我睡不着的时候都会抱着它。】  
“你，该不会是，没有抱枕睡不着吧？”大黄蜂试探着问。  
惊天雷缓缓地点了点头。  
你这个身高四米八的小飞机忽然窝在沙发里可怜兮兮地说想要抱枕抱抱周身散发着粉色少女泡泡的卖萌既视感是怎么回事？  
“那我把抱枕还给你。”  
“可是你还能睡吗？”  
大黄蜂百分之百肯定自己没了抱枕也睡不着。  
睡不着的TF有两个。  
而抱枕只有一个。  
问题陷入僵局。  
“不然你和抱枕一起来我房间吧。”

大黄蜂完全没有拒绝的余地。毕竟抱枕是惊天雷的，他不能自己霸占着不给人家。而明天擎天柱要来视察，又是绝对不能迟到的。思来想去，大黄蜂和抱枕一起躺到了惊天雷的充电床上。  
“你都怎么拿着抱枕睡？”  
“我抱着。你呢？”  
“好巧，我也是。”  
大黄蜂抱着抱枕，惊天雷抱着抱着抱枕的大黄蜂。  
好拗口。  
但是这不重要。  
飞行单位特有的温度从装甲的另一头传来。  
房间里再次陷入黑暗。  
“晚安大黄蜂。”  
“晚安TC。”


	5. 05  闹翻天，滚

05  
“我们要不要大喊一声，或者上去给他一巴掌把他们弄醒？”紫黑色的小飞机比划着。  
“闹仔，扰人清梦是要被机器驴踢的。”红白色的小飞机制止了他。  
“我觉得TC现在不是清梦，搞不好是春梦。”  
“别乱说闹仔，小心TC醒了找你算账，他起床气有多重你忘了？”  
“没忘，他上次把你一拳揍出了房间。”  
“呵呵，看来你是不记得他那次劈断你的动力杆了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两个小飞机相视一眼，异口同声地说：“TC起床气可真重啊。”  
“那现在怎么办？我们俩总不能就这么等着他们俩醒过来吧？”闹翻天问。  
红蜘蛛有一个好主意。  
他翻出手机，连上视觉传感器，然后“咔嚓”一声。

大黄蜂醒了。今天他特意把内置时钟定早了一点。  
图像传感器开始运作。  
图像开始辨认。  
识别成功。  
“红蜘蛛！闹翻天！”睁开光镜第一眼就看到这两个小飞机搓着手站在床边，大黄蜂吓得张口就要叫，闹翻天眼疾手快地把他按在床上，捂住了他的发声器。  
“小声点蜂蜂！你不想活了？你不知道TC起床气有多重吗？”闹翻天急吼吼地说。  
“TC有起床气？”  
“当然！蜂蜂你不知道，有一次记者会比较早红蜘蛛去叫TC起床，结果TC光镜都没上线，一拳就把红蜘蛛揍出了房间！”  
“后来我揍回来了。”红蜘蛛补充说。“闹翻天也曾经因为早上去叫TC起床结果被他一个手刀劈断了动力杆。”  
手刀……大黄蜂咋舌。  
“不过昨天我叫他起床他也没揍我啊？”大黄蜂疑惑。昨天TC坐起来说了声早就倒头又睡了，完全看不出来有起床气的样子。  
“好吵啊。”惊天雷忽然咕哝了一声，随后机体发出嗡嗡的声音，电流开始缓速流过，看起来是要上线了。  
闹翻天立刻钻到红蜘蛛背后，探出紫黑色的脑袋看着这边。  
红蜘蛛：“闹仔，镇静，莫方。”  
闹翻天：“那你抖什么？”  
红蜘蛛：“你看错了，我只是有点冷，他家暖气不好。”  
“你们怎么在这儿？”惊天雷的发声器刚上线，还带着浓重的杂音。他无精打采地抬了抬眉毛，随后哐叽一声，把头雕靠在了小黄人肩甲上。  
“咦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”两个小飞机同时尖叫起来。  
大黄蜂：“？？？”  
红蜘蛛：“虽然是我弟弟可是TC从来没有这么跟我撒过娇！”  
闹翻天：“虽然网上我俩的文满天飞可是TC从来没有这么跟我撒过娇！”  
“你们两个来这儿干什么？”惊天雷又问了一遍，看起来语气有点不耐烦。  
“我们来——”红蜘蛛忽然打量了一下他们两个。“先不说这个，你们俩睡上了？”  
“不不不，没有没有！”大黄蜂急忙摆手摇头。  
惊天雷的头雕随着他的动作软软地向下滑去。  
大黄蜂又急忙把惊天雷的头雕揽回到自己肩膀上。  
“那为什么你俩在一张床上？”  
“因为我睡不着TC也睡不着，我需要抱枕TC也需要抱枕……我睡不着是因为我认床，TC睡不着是因为没有抱枕……但是我得抱着抱枕他也得抱着抱枕，所以我们就一起抱着抱枕，所以我们就一起在这张床上……呃，听懂了吗？”  
听不懂.gif  
两个小飞机一起摇头。  
“那抱枕呢？”红蜘蛛问。  
“抱枕不就在我俩中间……”大黄蜂顺手去摸，可是抬手却摸到了蓝色的小飞机。“我的抱枕，不是，TC你的抱枕呢？”  
“如果你说的是这个……”闹翻天踢了踢地上的抱枕。“它已经掉在地上了。”  
“而且我们谁也不知道它是什么时候掉到地上的。”红蜘蛛补充道，还特意强调了‘什么时候’。  
“好吧，就算没有抱枕，就算我们互相抱着，这也不代表我们睡到一起了。”大黄蜂掀起被子，淡定地说：“看，我们两个都穿得好好的，装甲一块都没少……卧槽TC你什么时候把装甲脱了的！！！”  
惊天雷竟然还摆出一副回想的样子：“昨天晚上你把抱枕踢到了地上，我想去捡，但是怕惊醒你就没去，可是你把我当成了抱枕，不但胳膊抱上来，还把腿也搭上来。两层装甲硌得实在难受，我就把我的装甲脱去了。”  
闹翻天：“所以就算你俩没穿装甲抱在一起睡了一夜也不算睡了是吧？”  
大黄蜂：“我没脱装甲！”  
红蜘蛛：“做得好TC，至少你没去脱蜂蜂的装甲。”  
大黄蜂：“那还真是谢谢了啊。”

“说到底你俩到底干嘛来了？”惊天雷端出几盘能量块，平分给他们几个。想了想，又从闹翻天盘子里叉出几块来给了大黄蜂。  
“TC你干嘛？你不爱我了？不是说好要做彼此的天使吗？”闹翻天悲愤地控诉。  
“大黄蜂今天有体能考核。”惊天雷又叉出几块，丝毫不顾及闹翻天抱着红蜘蛛泪眼汪汪。“而且闹仔，你该减肥了。”  
闹翻天终于哭了出来。  
“我们来给你送剧本啊！”红蜘蛛拿出数据板。淡蓝色的屏幕叮的一声亮了起来。“闹仔熬了一天一夜写出来，新鲜出炉，还热乎着呢。”  
惊天雷稍微有了那么点兴趣，至少在大黄蜂看来是这样的。他接过数据板扫了两眼。  
一分钟后。  
“谢谢，闹翻天，你终于不再写错别字了。”他把数据板塞回闹翻天的手里，或者用大黄蜂的话来说，是“砸”回闹翻天的手里。“门在那边，劳烦从外面给我关上。”  
“哦不TC，这次你得听我的。虽然写小说方面我的确不如你，但是这个剧本可是我苦熬了一天一夜的心血，我敢保证，这比我过去写的任何一篇文都要精彩。TC，你谈恋爱得有个剧本才行。”闹翻天语重心长地说。  
眼看着TC还要拒绝，红蜘蛛冲大黄蜂使了个眼色，指了指闹翻天的面甲。  
小黄人顿时想起了打在闹翻天面甲上的那一拳。  
红蜘蛛抱着胳膊，摆出一副‘你能奈我何’的表情。  
大黄蜂啊大黄蜂，你可真是被踩着软肋了。  
“TC，你看，我还没谈过恋爱，完全没经验，现学也需要指导，不如我们看看剧本再说。”大黄蜂打着圆场，一边说一边从闹翻天手里拿过数据板。  
五分钟后。  
“闹翻天，滚。”

“今天要提早到警局吗？”吃过早饭，惊天雷问道。  
“嗯？你怎么知道？”  
“你今天的内置闹钟比昨天要早。”  
“啊。”大黄蜂惊讶于惊天雷如此细心，却又不知道该说什么。“今天擎天柱来警局考核，我们都要早点去。”  
惊天雷点点头，走到门口。“我送你去警局。”  
酷酷咔咔眨眼间，院门口就多了一架蓝色的小飞机。  
“不用了吧TC，太麻烦了。”  
“要我把你扔上来么？”

好像还是第一次坐飞机。警局的同事大都是带轮子的，就是搭顺风车也是兰博基尼或者帕加尼之类的，飞上天的感觉还是头一次。  
微冷的阴风从他们身边吹过，大黄蜂不由得缩了缩脖子。  
他们飞得并不高，大黄蜂甚至还能看清下面街道上行走的TF们。天空中有各种奇怪的声音，像是机械鸟的叫声，像是拔地升空的飞行器掠过他们，又像是惊天雷座舱下有力的引擎声。  
“冷吗？”飞行者的声音从座舱下传来。  
大黄蜂搓了搓手心情很好地说：“不冷鸭~”  
他还是挺关心我的。小黄人颇为感动地想着。  
“那就别把鼻涕流到我座舱上。”  
我收回刚才的话！小黄人气狠狠地抹了把鼻涕，全数蹭到透明的座舱玻璃上。  
哼。

飞机的速度果然很快，没过多久，惊天雷开始减速下降，推动助力杆，刚下起落架，随后稳稳地落在警局门口的草地上。  
天空中有温暖的晨光洒了下来，给他们周身镀上了一层金色的光。  
“到了。”惊天雷说。  
“谢谢。”大黄蜂说。  
“不客气。”惊天雷说。  
“那我走了。”大黄蜂说。  
“等等。”惊天雷说。  
“什么？”大黄蜂说。  
惊天雷低头，在大黄蜂的唇角落下一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻。  
天啊他居然亲我了啊啊啊啊啊啊元始天尊在上啊啊啊啊虽然只是唇角还不算是个百分百的接吻但是他亲我了啊啊啊啊啊我该说点什么我该说点什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
看你接吻如此熟练，想必过去有很多经验吧。  
呸！  
我还是初吻，你得负责嘤嘤嘤嗡嗡嗡。  
呸！  
TC你大脑模块抽了我们不是说好只是送我来上班吗你怎么给自己强行加戏！  
呸！  
惊天雷耐心地看着大黄蜂面甲上变幻莫测堪称精彩绝伦的表情变了一圈之后，才慢慢开口：“想说什么？”  
“TC你用的什么牙膏还挺好闻的？”  
大黄蜂自己在心里给自己加了一个呸。


	6. 06  飞毛腿把你后挡板给我一下好吗

06  
“一大早就在警局门口亲嘴！”  
“别说那么粗鲁，现在有文明的说法，叫互换润唇膏！”  
“大黄蜂长官用润唇膏了？什么味的我也要买！”  
“动作那么熟练肯定亲了几百万遍了！”  
“搞不好大黄蜂长官其实**很旺盛？”  
“不会吧，那么小的个子他也能……很旺盛？”  
“没听说吗，身高和那个啥成反比，浓缩的都是精华！”  
“照这么算惊天雷该不举了。”  
“秀恩爱分得快！”  
“我追的红惊闹文到底什么时候更新啊？拖更没有良心，弃坑没有小JJ！”  
“原作太太本来就没有小JJ！”  
大黄蜂走进警局，竭力忽视阿尔茜身边的实习女警们。和她们七嘴八舌的议论。  
但是阿尔茜不能忽视。  
小黄人努力把嘴角扯出标准露八颗牙齿的微笑，快步走了上去。“茜姐，早啊。”  
阿尔茜看了看他，意味深长地说：“要不要今天体能测试请个假？”  
大黄蜂一脑袋问号。“什么？”  
阿尔茜的目光向下挪去，最终在大黄蜂金黄色的对接面板前后转了几圈说：“年轻人，要节制一点。”  
说完就带着实习女警们走了，姑娘们嘻嘻哈哈的声音飘得满走廊都是。  
“茜姐你这个口气跟救护车一样啊。”大黄蜂疑惑地低头看了看自己的面板。  
黄色的面板上有一片不大不小的蓝色涂漆，显然是刚蹭上没多久，边缘还带着点毛刺。  
我的擎天柱我的救护车啊！  
这不等于在警局里昭告天下，我，大黄蜂，昨晚被惊天雷给拆了，而且还很激烈，惊天雷他技术真好啊，会四十八般招式，从平沙落雁到盘丝入洞，从大漠孤烟到仙人指路，只有你想不到，没有他做不到。我被折腾得几乎整晚都没睡好啊，好讨厌鸭~不信你看，他的涂漆都蹭我面板上了，看不到吗？来，凑近了我给你看！  
大黄蜂一把捂住通红的面甲。  
不对。然后他又迅速捂住了对接面板。  
门口陆陆续续有同事们来了，大家边走边聊，话题大都离不开今天擎天柱要来考察，以及要进行的体能测试等等。  
糟糕！我不能带着这样的对接面板让擎天柱看到！  
大黄蜂暗叫一声不好，处理器里飞快地思索着解决办法。唯一的办法就是补漆了，可是谁出门会带着那堆工具啊！  
眼看时间一分一秒过去，小黄人急得像熔炼池边的石油兔子团团转，就差谁过来踢他一脚了。  
然后就真的有谁过来了。  
“小蜂，怎么自己躲在这儿不进去啊？”是横炮的声音。后面跟着的是他的胞兄，金黄色的警局时髦达人飞毛腿。  
兄弟俩正拿着早餐的能量咖啡走过来。迈着犹如模特一般的台步，大长腿精致优雅得该死。  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。  
执行任务的时候双胞胎绝对是最可靠的存在，但是在平时，这对恶魔兄弟却有着十分不同寻常的捉弄人的爱好，警局上下都曾惨遭过毒手无一例外，甚至就连爵士也……  
想到上次双胞胎把爵士的椅子涂上了胶水之后警车去找爵士随后谁也不知道爵士办公室里发生了什么但是赶来的救护车面色相当不好看扳手把爵士的后挡板都敲扁了当时门关着只听到里面传来爵士的惨叫的情景，大黄蜂就忍不住嘿嘿窃笑起来。  
不过，现在可不能让他们盯上自己！  
大黄蜂挪到一个高大的盆景后面，一手捂着自己的面板，另一手扶着墙，摆出一个自然的姿势。“横炮，飞毛腿，早啊。”  
“早。”飞毛腿说。“你干嘛一直用后挡板蹭着墙？挡板里有锈虫吗？”  
今天的飞毛腿也依旧是靓丽的风景线呢。  
飞毛腿金黄色的装甲闪得大黄蜂几乎睁不开光镜。  
大黄蜂忽然有了一个好主意。  
“飞毛腿，把你的后挡板给我一下行吗？”  
“噗——！”飞毛腿把咖啡喷在了横炮胸甲上。  
横炮拿纸巾擦着自己说：“小蜂，我从来不知道你还有这样的……呃，爱好。”  
“看来长得太帅也是一种原罪。”飞毛腿谨慎地捂住了自己的后挡板。  
“别怕毛毛，以后我来保护你！”  
“不炮仔，作为和我双生的你也会有危险的！”  
大黄蜂满脑袋黑线地看着戏很足的兄弟俩。“我说，我不是那个意思。我的后挡板上蹭上了一点涂漆，但是今天我要作为警局代表和擎天柱合影，这样太失礼了。所以飞毛腿，咱俩都是黄色，你能帮帮我吗？”  
双胞胎这才注意到了大黄蜂一直捂着的后挡板。上面那块蓝色的蹭漆看起来格外显眼。  
“好色情哦。”  
“好激烈哦。”  
双胞胎异口同声感叹。  
“不，没有，什么也没有！”大黄蜂极力分辩。“我和TC什么都没做！”  
“都叫TC了这么亲热还什么都没做？”  
“难道你俩抱了一晚上就只是抱着？”  
横炮/飞毛腿：“我们才不信。”  
大黄蜂无奈，只好说：“好吧好吧做了做了行了吧？飞毛腿你快点帮帮我！”  
“小蜂，你该知道，天下没有免费的能量块。”飞毛腿不慌不忙地说。  
早知道会这样，大黄蜂心一横：“蓝霹雳充电私密照，16G。”  
“蓝霹雳没CP，放到粉色情人节论坛上也没人付费下载。”  
大黄蜂默默地为蓝霹雳可怜了一把，又狠狠心说：“爵士警车午休高清无码，32G。”  
“别想浑水摸鱼小蜂。警车午休时候从不来爵士办公室。”  
“探长幻影休息室绝密外流！128G！行了吧！”  
飞毛腿的光镜似乎射出了光，但是横炮立刻按住了他的兄弟。  
“小蜂，粉色情人节论坛上他俩的照片太多了，没什么新意。”  
“那你们到底想怎么样？让我去偷拍红色警报或者救护车？杀了我算了！”  
“不不不，小蜂，没那么难。”横炮搂过大黄蜂的肩甲，亲热地说。“我想要你家那位的照片。”  
“什么？TC？”  
“作为最近冉冉升起的写手界新星，惊天雷的照片在粉色情人节论坛可是有价无市！”

大黄蜂和飞毛腿趁没人注意溜进了洗手间。横炮在一边把风。  
“我拆下来了，飞毛腿，快一点！”大黄蜂催促道。  
飞毛腿看了看露着对接线和对接设备的大黄蜂，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
“笑什么！有什么好笑的！你没有吗？”大黄蜂气哼哼地说。  
“抱歉小蜂。”飞毛腿竭力忍住笑。“我有是有，但是没你这么小。”  
“哦，是啊，毕竟我还没听横炮抱怨过你俩的X生活不和谐。”大黄蜂噘着嘴哼了一声。  
“能麻烦你转过头去吗？我拆自己的时候不喜欢被人看着。”飞毛腿说。  
“别说的好像你在自X一样。好吧，动作快点。”大黄蜂嘟嘟囔囔着转过身。  
虽然和飞毛腿在身高上有差距，但是对接面板的大小其实差不多，飞毛腿卸了下来自己的面板，稍微调整了一下，顺利安到了大黄蜂的对接线上。他也把大黄蜂的装甲安在了自己身上。  
“看起来还不错。”飞毛腿看了看自己的新面板。  
“毛毛，小蜂的面板对你来说稍微小了那么一丢丢。这里有点缝隙合不严实。”横炮说。  
“没关系，炮仔，没听说过T-back吗？若隐若现的才更吸引人。”  
“哦，毛毛，我可不想和别人分享你的哪怕是一条装甲缝隙。”  
“相信我炮仔，我的每一条缝隙每一个齿轮都只属于你。”  
没理会后面旁边溢出的满屏粉色泡泡，大黄蜂也仔细检查了自己的面板，确保它们在外观上万无一失。  
毕竟是见擎天柱，他不想自己有任何闪失。  
擎天柱永远是他仰望的丰碑。

“可以啊小蜂！800米跑拿了第一！”  
“真厉害！别看小蜂个子小，速度果然是最快的！”  
“近身格斗也比之前进步了很多！”  
“你们都没见过小蜂每天在格斗馆训练，特别刻苦！”  
“付出必有收获！”  
“小蜂棒棒哒！”  
“谢谢，谢谢大家！”大黄蜂接过蓝霹雳递来的能量液，走到一边休息。面对大家的称赞，小黄人有点不好意思，他悄悄往主席台方向望了一眼。  
最想得到的，还是那个TF的称赞啊。  
“小蜂，刚才擎天柱看你了。” 蓝霹雳一下子就猜透了大黄蜂的心思。  
“真的？”  
“当然是真的。加油啊小蜂，擎天柱可是很看重你的。”  
我当然知道，所以，更不想辜负他的期望。

“长官！”大黄蜂敬了一个标准的军礼。  
“大黄蜂。”擎天柱伸出手，握住他的小战士。“许久没见，你好像长高了。”  
“长官过奖了！”  
“大黄蜂，这里没有外人，可以叫我大哥。”  
现在，他们正走在警局外面的小路上。擎天柱的视察已经结束了，他需要回到总局去。因为时间还早，没什么架子的长官让随从们先走了，特意点名大黄蜂陪他一起散散步。虽然还没到下班时间，但是大黄蜂很乐意和擎天柱一起走走。  
那可是擎天柱，他的大哥。  
“我听说，你谈恋爱了？”擎天柱忽然问道。  
没想到连大哥也会这么问。大黄蜂有点哭笑不得。  
“是的，大哥，算……是谈了吧。”  
“这是个不错的开始。你也该放下过去，好好向前看了。”擎天柱温和地说。  
大黄蜂的脚步猛地一滞。  
“大哥，我……”  
“作为警察，任务失败是很正常的事。当年那个人质没救下来，不是你的错。我不希望你一直被过去困扰，以你的能力，可以有更广阔的天地。”  
“大哥，我没有，过去的事我早就放下了。”大黄蜂抬起头，面甲上是满满的活力。  
“那为什么我每次要调你回总局，你总是找各种理由推脱？”  
“我，我只是舍不得这里的兄弟们。他们对我都特别好。”  
“我希望你不是在逃避过去。当年的失败，没有人责怪过你，大黄蜂。我也没有。”  
“我知道。”  
你不知道，大黄蜂。擎天柱看着他的小战士低着头。你不知道的，大黄蜂，我从来没有因为失败而责怪你，你也不必这么强烈渴望我的表扬来肯定你自己。  
你就是你，你不需要任何人的肯定，做你自己吧，孩子。


	7. 07  后入式容易闪着腰

07  
在不知不觉间，大黄蜂已经走到了惊天雷家门口。擎天柱在半个塞时之前就回总局了，他看看离下班时间也差不多了，就没再回去。  
小黄人伸手推门，门是锁着的。他心下疑惑，又敲了敲。  
“TC，我回来了？”  
他还没来得及从惊天雷那里拿到房子的钥匙。  
没人回应。  
大黄蜂拨通惊天雷的通讯。“TC，你在哪儿？”  
“你在哪儿？”那头传来惊天雷的反问声。  
“我在你家门口啊。你去哪儿了？”  
“我来警局接你下班。”  
！  
大黄蜂这才想起来他们的契约。公共场合要秀恩爱是第一条，而惊天雷似乎就默认了这个含义是要每天接送大黄蜂上下班，以及分别时要浅尝辄止地亲一下。  
“啊，那个啊，TC，我已经回来了，你也快回来吧，我没有门卡。”  
“等我。”  
通讯被挂断了，大黄蜂无聊地在门口踢着小石子。没过两个纳秒通讯再次响起，带着双胞胎特制的铃声。  
“阳光仔是小帅哥~~阳光仔是小帅哥~~”  
“飞毛腿，怎么了？”  
“小蜂，你忘了跟我换回后挡板了。”  
“Σ(⊙▽⊙”a！”大黄蜂这才想起来。  
“你还要回来吗？”  
“算了，我明天再给你吧。”  
“咦……”  
“干什么？飞毛腿你这个语气什么意思？我保证会给你洗得干干净净喷上香水打上蜡！我会爱护你的后挡板比爱护我的对接设备还要多行了吧！”  
“后挡板？什么后挡板？”身后忽然传来惊天雷的声音。  
大黄蜂急忙按断了通讯，完全不顾飞毛腿在那头“喂喂”的抗议。  
“TC你回来了……这么快啊……”  
“飞机的速度是很快的，你早上不是见到了吗？——你刚才说什么后挡板？”  
“没什么没什么你听错了……快点开门吧我都饿了。”

但是惊天雷确信自己没有听错。开门进去的时候，他特意朝小黄人的后挡板那里看了几眼，并且保证不是什么痴汉的目光。  
但是显然，小黄人的对接面板跟他早上出门的时候不一样了。  
惊天雷也不知道自己为什么会看得出来，但是直觉告诉他，小黄人的面板有什么不对劲的地方。  
而且，他很在意。  
见鬼，自己为什么会在意别人的对接面板！  
“TC，麻烦你先做饭，我回房间一下。”大黄蜂准备溜回去把装甲换了。  
“等等！”惊天雷一把揪住大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂本能地想推开，但是他忘记了飞机和汽车的体型差，这是一个没法忽略的事实。  
咣当！  
“TC，你能不能先起来？你压疼我了。”大黄蜂推了推压在他机体上的小飞机。  
惊天雷低头，看着被自己压在下面的小黄人。明黄色的装甲亮得直晃他的光镜，两扇小小的门翼收在背后，听话地贴在背甲两侧。一对小小的触角竖在头雕上，随着大黄蜂的动作还会轻微地晃动。银色的金属面甲上，镶嵌着一对不太大但是却十分明亮的光学镜，那一层薄薄的湛蓝下，惊天雷似乎能看到里面隐藏的细小的光学元件。  
大黄蜂再次委婉地表示惊天雷可以从他身上起来了。他需要先回房间一趟。  
惊天雷于是想起了大黄蜂的后挡板。  
“你的后挡板是怎么回事？”他也直接问了出来。  
“没怎么回事啊。”  
惊天雷伸手摸到后面，揉了揉那块金色的金属壳。  
大黄蜂差点叫了出来。  
这个家伙怎么回事！怎么随便摸别人！不过想想算了，他也没经过同意就亲了自己，大黄蜂只能压下敏感部位的奇怪感觉。  
“你早上出门的时候，这块面板看起来没那么紧。”惊天雷又摸了摸面板缝隙。  
大黄蜂快疯了。他甚至不知道自己该先吐槽惊天雷难道你把摸别人挡板当成是很正常的事吗还是该先吐槽惊天雷你为什么早上会盯着我的面板看？  
“没有吧……”大黄蜂开始小幅度地从惊天雷胳膊下向外有组织有计划地出逃。  
“我觉得有。”惊天雷干脆捏住大黄蜂的后挡板，使劲掐了掐。  
“啊……不要……”大黄蜂终于忍不住叫了出来，然而这句话竟是如此妖娆让他恨不得立刻跳进火种源。  
惊天雷的动作猛地一滞。  
“你该不会是——挡板里有锈虫了？”惊天雷忽然醒悟。  
“不不不，没有……”大黄蜂连连摆手急忙否定。  
惊天雷还在自顾自地说着：“有锈虫了必须马上清除，不然它们会吃掉你的电路板和神经线！”  
随着咔哒一声，热心的惊天雷把大黄蜂臀部的后挡板拆了下来。  
“TC你……”  
“趴好别动！”惊天雷拿着甲板，把小黄人翻了个身，让他趴在地上，自己则压在他后背，开始检查他的臀部线路。  
这只是惊天雷想的。  
事实上在大黄蜂看来，他现在正被惊天雷X骚扰。  
“不TC我想你误会了，我的装甲板好好的，也没有什么锈虫……”趴在地上的大黄蜂企图解释。  
但是惊天雷一把捂住了他的发声器。  
“嘘，我需要听一下里面的动静。”  
小飞机的听觉系统十分灵敏，他把头低下去，伏在大黄蜂机体上，仔细听着装甲下面的动静。  
“TC你看八卦小报了没啊蜂蜂居然被拍到和……”  
闹翻天特有的大嗓门在看到客厅地板上的这一幕时戛然而止。  
紫黑色的小飞机转身向外走，顺便把红蜘蛛也推了出去。  
“闹仔你干嘛？TC怎么了？”  
“红蜘蛛我觉得你还是不要进去看比较好。”  
“为什么？”  
红蜘蛛岂是如此听话的TF？  
门再次被打开，红蜘蛛愣怔了半天，终于打开了发声器。  
“TC，后入式容易闪着腰，你注意着点。”  
闹翻天：“天火都经历过什么？”

“都说是误会了，真的什么也没有。我和TC什么也没做。”  
“那为什么他拆了你的后挡板还压在你身上？”  
“他在帮我找锈虫。”  
“那锈虫呢？”  
“没有。”  
“蜂蜂，你当我傻吗？”  
“你就是……啊不是，没有没有闹闹，我怎么敢说你傻？哈哈~~”

“TC，我理解你现在一直单身的感受，我也理解你想要找个，嗯，暖床的小伙伴的心情，但是在客厅里就直接把蜂蜂压倒并且拆了后挡板并且捂住他的嘴并且还是后入式这也太劲爆了吧！你的欲求有这么不满吗？”  
惊天雷没有说话。事实上红蜘蛛的话他一句也没听进去，他在盯着桌子上的那块后挡板。  
那是他刚才从大黄蜂身上拆下来的。  
这块面板，似乎有哪里不对劲。  
惊天雷此时的表情，在红蜘蛛看来就是一个十足的恋物狂。还是最变态的那种。专门偷别人后挡板回家收藏时不时闻两口的那种。  
红蜘蛛开始认真思考最近给惊天雷的任务是不是太重了导致自己的兄弟压力之下开始变态？还是说他以前就是个变态只是最近才显露出来？  
惊天雷不知道红蜘蛛处理器里自己的人设已经崩得很彻底了，他拿着那块后挡板，仔仔细细地，认认真真地，翻来覆去地，颠来倒去地，研究了起来。  
红蜘蛛扶额。  
“找到了！”惊天雷像完成一部重要的小说写作一样，把手里的挡板挥了几下。  
红蜘蛛谨慎地和他拉开点距离。  
“大黄蜂，这里为什么会有红色的涂漆？”惊天雷冲另一个房间里正和闹翻天说话的大黄蜂喊道。  
“什么红色涂漆？”大黄蜂疑惑，走过来拿起挡板看了看。  
一块不怎么明显的鲜红色涂漆就蹭在挡板内侧。  
“塞博坦在上，这是谁干的？”大黄蜂问。  
“我也想问。”惊天雷说。“这是你的后挡板。”  
“不，我什么也没干，这不可能。”大黄蜂连连摇头。  
闹翻天：“没想到你是这样的蜂蜂。”  
红蜘蛛：“没想到你是这样的蜂蜂。”  
“我怎么也没怎么！这是飞毛腿的恶作剧！”大黄蜂吼着。  
他终于明白为什么飞毛腿拆后挡板的时候要他扭过去不许看了，想必就是那个时候爱捣乱的双胞胎在金色的挡板里面加了点横炮的红色涂漆。  
这两个小恶魔！大黄蜂握拳。明天非让他们好看不可！  
“飞毛腿就是警局里那个金色的兰博基尼？你跟他搞到一起了？”闹翻天问。  
大黄蜂无奈，只好把换挡板的原因解释了一下。  
红蜘蛛/闹翻天：“原来是为了擎天柱啊。”  
惊天雷的心里忽然有点烦躁。  
大黄蜂为了见他，甚至不惜和别人去换后挡板。  
这一点让他觉得有点不爽。  
他把这归结于小黄人不讲卫生让他觉得不爽。  
“你才不讲卫生！我在洗手间清洗过才换上的！”大黄蜂气鼓鼓地说。  
红蜘蛛忽然说：“哦对了，说到擎天柱，我正要跟你说，蜂蜂，你被小报记者拍到和他一起甜蜜散步！”  
大黄蜂：“？？？”  
数据板上是几张明显看起来是很近距离但是偷拍的照片，有大黄蜂和擎天柱肩并肩走的，有大黄蜂仰着头笑着跟擎天柱说话的，还有擎天柱摸大黄蜂头的。  
气氛看起来十分好。  
“我和大哥是正常的散步！我们不是你想的那种关系！”  
“我知道啊蜂蜂，可是你现在对外是TC的男朋友，被拍到这种照片，难免会对TC有影响。”  
“难道我要断绝所有的正常朋友交往？”  
“不会啊蜂蜂，你得忍三个月，三个月之后新闻热度过去了，对外宣称你们分手了就好了嘛。”  
红蜘蛛说的好有道理。  
大黄蜂觉得自己没法反驳。  
“不过蜂蜂啊，这次的报道造成了一定负面影响，为了TC的声誉我们得做点补救措施。”  
“什么补救措施？”  
红蜘蛛和闹翻天相视一笑。  
“你俩周末去游乐园，票我都买好了。”


	8. 08  哪个天使会故意给我挂两个气球让我被人笑话！

08  
巨大的摩天轮，彩球，旋转木马，过山车。  
周末的游乐园里热闹非凡，到处是欢快奔跑的幼生体。  
“你确定，我们要在这儿待上一整天？”大黄蜂看着举着气球跑来跑去的小鬼们。  
“红蜘蛛都安排好了，我们只需要在适当的时候做几个摆拍动作就行。”惊天雷在门口检完票，拉过大黄蜂的手。“走吧。”  
“我总觉得只有小鬼们才会喜欢这里。”大黄蜂小声地说。  
“小鬼么？”惊天雷支着下巴想了想。  
随后，一个明黄色的小蜜蜂气球被挂在了大黄蜂的门翼上。  
“喂你干什么？”大黄蜂拼命转身往后伸手想够到那个跟他年龄严重不符的东西，可惜手太短够不到。  
惊天雷在旁边忽然开始笑。  
“你笑什么？”大•忽然变暴躁小哥•黄•老子是高大威武的警察•蜂说。  
“没什么。就是忽然觉得你这个动作挺像蓝星上转圈找自己尾巴的小狗。”  
大黄蜂气结。  
“你才像小狗！”  
“小狗很可爱的。”  
“它们还会掉毛，掉进你机体缝隙里严重时会让你锁死。那感觉会让你生不如死的。”  
“你好像经历过很多啊。”  
“那倒没有。不过当警察肯定见过很多。”  
“能给我讲讲吗？”  
“哈？”  
“我可以用来当素材。一个警察和他的朋友的故事。”  
“那些事没什么好讲的。”  
“你跟歹徒正面刚过吗？有没有解救人质之类的让人油压爆表的故事？”  
“没有，没有！”大黄蜂忽然烦躁起来。  
“你怎么了？”惊天雷奇怪。  
“没事！”  
“不，大黄蜂，你有点奇怪。出什么事了？还是过去……”  
“别问了，算我求你。”大黄蜂把面甲埋进手里。“算我求你，TC。”

“我知道我刚才可能表现得有点急躁，我也理解你想要安慰我的心情。但是惊天雷，”大黄蜂再次拼命转身想要看到自己身后的东西。“再给我多挂一个小飞机气球并不是什么明智的选择。”  
现在小黄人背后的两个门翼上分别挂着一个小蜜蜂和一个小飞机气球，随着微风轻轻摆动，时不时撞到一起，发出碰碰的摩擦声。  
现在他看起来更滑稽更可笑了。连路过的幼生体都指着他哈哈大笑。  
大黄蜂的面甲上有点挂不住，虽然个子小，但是他从来不想被人看扁。可是现在，总有种一世英名毁于一旦的感觉呢。  
惊天雷却忽然抱住了他，手掌搭在他的腰间。  
“我看到红蜘蛛安排的记者了。”惊天雷抬眼看了一下周围，随即迅速把大黄蜂拉近自己。“大黄蜂，配合一下。”  
“啊？配合什么？”  
渣的，又被亲了。还是唇角，蜻蜓点水的接触，但是惊天雷的金属唇却流连在大黄蜂的面甲上。飞行单位特有的湿润的气息蹭在大黄蜂唇边，接收器边传来惊天雷低沉的带着点沙哑的电子音。  
“我们得这样多待几秒，红蜘蛛说这个记者是新手，拍照动作太慢。”  
“哦，哦，好的，TC，好的。”大黄蜂轻声地说，他觉得自己不能显得太被动。“我是不是也该搂一下你？”  
惊天雷的声音移到了他的下巴。“好。”  
大黄蜂谨慎地把手搭在飞行者的腰间。惊天雷的腰线很流畅，黑色的装甲显示了他们飞行时强劲的动力，符合气体力学的曲线得体地勾勒出小飞机的身材，并且指引着小黄人的手向下探去。  
“哦！”大概是感觉到大黄蜂摸到了他的臀部，惊天雷忍不住叫了一声。这声音在大黄蜂的接收器边听起来格外响亮。  
“你没事吧你还好吗我不是故意的我没想调戏你更不是骚扰你我是警察我知道骚扰罪要判多少年……”小黄人语无伦次地解释，同时立刻把手挪开。  
但是惊天雷一把抓住了他的手，再次放回自己腰间。  
“没关系，我只是，有点意外。”他的声音里似乎带了点轻笑，但是大黄蜂发誓他没看到惊天雷笑。“而且，我不讨厌。”  
小黄人松了一口，他继续抚摸着惊天雷的外层装甲。但是气氛有点尴尬。明明是几秒钟的时间，对他来说却像是一个纪那么漫长。  
大黄蜂只好说点什么，但是他又完全不知道该说什么。  
眼前的情景是他所不擅长的。  
如果爵士在就好了，或者横炮，他们总有办法说出一堆漂亮话来。  
冷静，想想如果爵士在他会说什么？大黄蜂想起那天警车因为什么事发脾气，三米之内无人敢近身，只有爵士被双胞胎推了出去。只见他们英勇无畏的特别行动部门长官走近警车，露出一个迷倒众生的微笑，随后对着警车说了一句话，而警车的心情立刻就变好了。  
现在大黄蜂打算也说一下。  
他微微抬头，凝视着惊天雷，在小飞机惊愕的眼神中，缓缓地开口，字正腔圆，无比坚定。  
“TC，我今天新学了个绕口令，你想听么？”  
惊天雷的表情有那么一瞬间的风云变幻。  
大黄蜂的表情也跟着风云变幻。  
“大黄蜂。”惊天雷敛了敛表情，再次俯身，更低地靠近大黄蜂的面甲。  
“干嘛？”他要干什么？还要亲我吗？啊？  
“你的腰真细。”惊天雷的视线下滑，又想起了那天小黄人在沙发边俯下身体看他的数据板时，那小小的身板，晃动的腰肢。  
大黄蜂顿时面甲发红。  
惊天雷接着说：“不过臀部有点胖，腿也有点胖，大黄蜂，你该减肥了。”  
事实证明，两个人尬聊的效果，比一个人好。

“任务完成了，接下来干什么？”  
“现在的时间都归你了，你说了算。”  
“反正票已经买了，不如逛逛？”  
“好啊，逛哪个？”  
大黄蜂光镜转了转，冲着射击摊位就狂奔过去。  
摊主是一个身材矮胖的工程车，笑起来十足的和蔼可亲。“小伙汁，看你骨骼清奇，天赋异禀，定能百步穿杨，百发百中，百里挑一，百……”  
“好了好了，别啰嗦，把枪给我！”大黄蜂站在摊位前，气定神闲地伸手。  
惊天雷在他身后，默默地扬起嘴角。  
十轮之后，工程车哭着把摊位上的所有玩偶打包递给惊天雷，转身立上一个牌子：  
——警察与机器狗不得参与本摊位游戏！

大黄蜂把玩偶都送给了路过的幼生体们。  
“下一个是什么？”大黄蜂问。  
惊天雷看向旁边。“过山车，有没有胆量玩？”  
“笑话！我的字典里就没有不敢这个字！”大黄蜂捋起臂甲。  
“可是不敢是两个字啊，大黄蜂。”看着小黄人跑远的身影，惊天雷摇摇头。算了，随他去吧。  
啊！啊！啊！大黄蜂的尖叫声几乎盖过了旁边所有TF的声音，小黄人的发声器优势在这个时候发挥得淋漓尽致，几乎要把惊天雷的接收器震碎。  
看得出来大黄蜂已经快吓哭了。  
在最惊险的桥段，过山车爬到了最高点，随后，像一条失控的巨龙一样呼啸着狂奔而下。大黄蜂面色惨白浑身发抖，却在感觉到手上覆盖了另一个温度时莫名心安。

“呕……！”下了过山车，大黄蜂抱着一棵树，一股翻江倒海的感觉从油箱里升腾而起，他哇哇地吐了起来，几乎把零件都呕个干净。  
“明明不敢玩还要逞强。”惊天雷嘴上说着，但还是给他递上了湿巾。  
“我不是不敢……我晕机……呕！”  
“那我以后多带你上天飞几圈。”  
“TC你能别在我吐的时候说这个吗……呕！”

“旋转木马太幼稚了吧？你看都是幼生体才坐。”大黄蜂撇了撇嘴。  
“是啊，所以才让你坐。”惊天雷故意强调了一下，看了看大黄蜂背后的两个气球。  
“你故意的！”  
“对，就是故意的。”  
惊天雷走到上面，一马当先坐了上去，向大黄蜂伸出手。  
背对着主恒星的光芒，惊天雷就像周身披着圣衣的天使，他的机翼就是天使的翅膀。  
呸呸呸！哪个天使会故意给我挂两个气球让我被人笑话！  
大黄蜂心不甘情不愿地上去，打算找个旋转木马坐上。不就是转几圈吗，来啊！  
没想到走过惊天雷身边的时候，惊天雷忽然拉住了他，随后稍一用力，大黄蜂就被抱在了惊天雷的旋转木马上。  
“不，放我下来！”  
“偷拍的记者可能还没走，我们得做做样子。”惊天雷在背后抱着大黄蜂，伏在他接收器边低语。  
“做样子可以做别的！”大黄蜂拼命挣扎。事实上，他能感觉到自己的装甲在升温，如果让惊天雷发现了难免尴尬。  
“门票是我买的，听我的。”  
“你骗机！明明是红蜘蛛买的！”  
“他的钱都是我挣的。”  
大黄蜂哑口无言。  
拿人家手短，吃人家嘴软。  
旋转木马在旁边工作人员的惊呼声中开动了，大黄蜂隐隐听到下边的TF说，俩机坐一个不会超重吧……  
旋转木马越转越快。惊天雷从背后抱住大黄蜂，大黄蜂能感觉到他的头雕就靠在自己的肩甲上，从旋转中心的玻璃上可以看到惊天雷的光学镜，带着一丝醺红的淡然。  
大黄蜂想，他长得还是挺好看的。  
“大黄蜂，我发现你长得还是挺好看的。”惊天雷轻声说。

“摩天轮？好吧。”惊天雷带着大黄蜂，在工作人员的指引下走进一个硕大的圆形铁盒里。  
摩天轮缓缓上升。  
“哇哦TC你快看！那是警局！”大黄蜂把面甲贴在玻璃上，兴奋地大喊。  
惊天雷站在他身后，看着这个门翼上挂着两个小气球，高兴起来像个幼生体一样的大黄蜂。  
这个样子的大黄蜂看起来，竟然有点——可爱？  
“TC，TC，那是你家！”大黄蜂再次叫起来，一手戳着玻璃，兴奋地回头想拉惊天雷一起看。  
在他回头的瞬间，气球因为他的动作猛地飘了起来。在气球飘开的时候，他的光镜正对着惊天雷的光镜。  
我抬脚了？还是他弯腰了？  
摩天轮外的天空已经渐渐变暗，主恒星开始下沉。遥远的天边染上了一层茜色。暗日的色彩描绘了整片天空。大片面积的浅红色的云。华光隐在天地交汇的那一线中，景象壮丽。  
在这片红色中，惊天雷的光镜显得格外明亮，摄人心魄。那对光镜里不但有大黄蜂的身影，还有一丝意味不明的暖意。  
在那一瞬间，大黄蜂忽然觉得眼前的TF出离静谧近乎虚幻。  
几乎没有什么犹豫，惊天雷捧起大黄蜂的面甲，深情款款地吻了上去。  
大黄蜂的处理器，宕机了。  
飘在上面的小飞机气球摇摇晃晃，终于落在小蜜蜂气球旁边，静静地挨在了一起。


	9. 09  为什么要这样对一张无辜的钥匙卡

09  
“你亲了他？”  
“是的。”  
“OK，那又怎么样呢？TC你想说什么？”  
“我，我不太确定，我是不是有些失礼？这对他可能不太好……”  
“你怎么知道他感觉不太好？”  
“我不知道，红蜘蛛。我只是……”  
“哦等我一下。”红蜘蛛在通讯器那头喊了一声：“闹翻天把我的盘子放下别以为我打着电话就看不到你的小动作！——好你继续。”  
“明明契约里说好了，契约期间只在公共场合秀恩爱，不能假戏真做。”  
“游乐园也是公共场合，你做的没毛病。”  
“可是我们当时在摩天轮里，那么高的地方不会有记者偷拍。”  
“也就是说，你是——真情流露？”  
“我不知道。”惊天雷顿了顿，悄悄看了看旁边和幼生体一起玩气球的大黄蜂。“我可能是鬼迷心窍了。”  
“TC，如果你信得过哥哥，跟我说说你当时的感受。”  
“红蜘蛛，你什么时候考下来情感导师证了？”  
“别打岔，说不说？不说我去揍闹翻天了，他已经把我的盘子端走了。”  
“好吧好吧。我不确定到底怎么回事，但是刚刚在摩天轮上，他忽然回头，哦该死的，本来也没什么，回头嘛，很正常的动作，可是他背后的气球忽然飘了起来。在气球飘起来的瞬间，我看到了他的光镜。”  
“等等TC，他为什么背后会有两个气球？”  
“我挂的。”  
“噗——！哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“笑够了没？”  
“笑够了，你继续。气氛正好，然后你就亲了他？”  
“我当时可能是大脑模块烧坏了。但是，我控制不了自己。看着他光镜的时候，我控制不了自己。他的光镜就像在对我说，过来，抱着我，吻我。”  
“哈哈……呃，没什么，TC你果然适合写小说。继续，然后呢？”  
“我不记得自己亲了他多长时间，可能很长，因为我听到他风扇都加速了。”  
“那他是什么反应？”  
“他好像很震惊，但是，也没给我面甲上来一拳。”  
“也就是说他也不讨厌你这么做？”  
“我不知道。之后我们就都不再说话了，直到现在。”  
“听着TC，我可以断定你对小黄人有一种不一样的情感。你在乎他。”  
“可是，我也在乎你和闹翻天。”爱情小说家惊天雷十分困惑。  
“我打个比方。你想亲闹翻天吗？或者说，如果闹翻天想亲你，你愿意吗？嘴对嘴的那种亲？亲嘴，你接受吗？”  
惊天雷试想了一下，觉得自己拿个台灯砸过去的可能性还比较高一些。  
“这就对了TC。我觉得你爱上小黄人了。”  
“这怎么可能？我们说好契约期内不能假戏真做！”  
“不不不TC，我们有感情模块，所以喜欢一个TF是很正常的。”  
“可是我真的喜欢他？我怎么知道这种感情不是别的什么东西？”  
“那我教你个方法。”  
“什么？”

“TC！”大黄蜂把气球送给两个幼生体，看着他们欢快地跑远，回过头看惊天雷。“你在跟谁打电话？”  
惊天雷手忙脚乱地把通讯器挂断。  
对于大黄蜂来说，这个样子的惊天雷着实少见。他印象里的惊天雷，永远是淡定高冷甚至连机翼都抖着不屑一顾。  
他居然会手忙脚乱。  
大黄蜂把脑袋凑过来，想看看他拨通的通讯器编码。  
虽然只相处了短短几天时间，但是这个明黄色的小个子已经在他的火种里不知不觉烙下了印记。夜里抱着抱枕沉睡的样子，坐在餐桌前即便是被惊天雷说该减肥了也依旧大快朵颐的样子，在警局门口分别时略带害羞的样子，坐在沙发上认真看他读小说的样子。  
每一个都是他，又都不是他。  
无数个大黄蜂的样子拼起来，最终在他的火种上汇成了一副画卷。  
明黄色的小角在惊天雷光镜前晃动，一如他第一次见到他的样子。那天晚上在夜店，大黄蜂拔出枪指着他，嘴里一遍遍地说着“不许动，警察！把你手上的东西举起来！”，而他的视线却完全落在了这个小个子的头雕上。那对尖尖的小角因为身高的原因，高度正好在他的胸口，他一度想要伸手去摸一下。  
大黄蜂的小角有一种魔力。  
当惊天雷回过神来的时候，他正在这么做。  
灰色的手指顿时僵在了半空。  
“抱歉。”他喃喃地说。  
“没什么。”大黄蜂小声地回答，侧坐在惊天雷旁边。  
随后两人又陷入了沉默。几个纳秒过去之后又忽然同时开口。  
“我说……”  
“我说……”  
“你先说。”  
“不不，你先说。”  
“我去一下洗手间。”  
“哦。我在这儿等你。”

惊天雷快步走进洗手间，紧张地四下张望，好像有什么怪物在追着他一样。确定周围都没人之后，他才轻轻置换，把那些紧张的冷空气抽出去，带些新的空气进来。  
闪着银光的钥匙卡被他捏在手里。  
红蜘蛛的方法真的管用吗？  
惊天雷深吸一口气，把钥匙卡扔进了马桶里，按下冲水键。

半个塞时之后，一蓝一黄两个机在家门口大光学镜瞪小光学镜。  
“你钥匙卡丢了？”大黄蜂不可思议地说。惊天雷从来不会丢东西。  
“是的。出门的时候还在，可是现在找不到了。”惊天雷低下头假装翻找自己的子空间，其实也是为了掩饰他不善于撒谎的表情。  
“那我们要怎么进去？把门砸开吗？好吧，让我找个东西。TC你家门口有撬棍吗？”  
“我家门口为什么会有那种东西？等着让别人来撬门吗？”  
“那斧头？球棒？动力杆？该死的今天出门我没带武器不然就可以一枪轰开了！”  
“停停停，大黄蜂，我家门很贵的。”  
“哦对了，红蜘蛛！前几天早上他不是来了吗？他肯定有你家钥匙！”  
也不等惊天雷回答，大黄蜂就拨通了红蜘蛛的通讯。  
“抱歉啊蜂蜂，我和闹翻天现在在月卫2上旅游呢~回不去哟~”  
红蜘蛛还特意拖长了尾音。  
那边似乎传来闹翻天说什么“TC你要加油”但是被红蜘蛛捂住了所以大黄蜂也没听清。  
“那现在怎么办？”大黄蜂无奈。在游乐园玩了一天，他已经能量严重不足了。  
惊天雷打开附近地图。“离这里大概3.5公里远有一家酒店。”  
“这是最近的一家。”他补充说。

这家酒店还挺漂亮的。到处装饰着漂亮的丝带，软软地垂下来，粉色的墙壁描绘着精美的壁画。阿尔茜一定很喜欢这个颜色，没准飞毛腿也会喜欢。  
在大黄蜂愣神的功夫，惊天雷已经办好了入住手续。  
打开房门的一瞬间，大黄蜂愣住了。  
“怎么就一张充电床？”  
“没关系，插口有两个。”  
“不，我是说，怎么就一张床？”  
“反正在家里也是一张床。”  
“那不一样啊！”大黄蜂比划着。“在家里是我和你和抱枕一起睡，可是这里没有抱枕。”  
那不就意味着他要和惊天雷一起睡在这张床上？而且没有任何阻隔物？  
“这家酒店客满，没有多余的房间了。”趁大黄蜂不注意，惊天雷悄悄把床头放的“XX情侣酒店，给恋爱的你一个家”的名片放进抽屉里。红蜘蛛定的酒店也太暧昧了吧。  
“哦，好吧。”大黄蜂爬上床，把自己埋进织物里。  
惊天雷随后也躺了上来。  
天花板上的灯自动熄灭。房间陷入了黑暗。  
“TC，晚……”  
大黄蜂的晚安还没说完，角落的几盏樱色夜灯忽然亮起，整个房间里洋溢着粉色泡泡。  
“TC这是怎么回事？”  
惊天雷也在疑惑。没听说酒店还可以这样。  
这时墙壁上的显示屏自动打开了。一个柔美的女声传了出来。  
“想和您的伴侣来个亲密接触吗？想和他有更进一步的发展吗？想攻破他最后一道防线吗？欢迎来到XX情侣酒店。我们将为您提供多样化的服务，以满足您的尊贵需求。想观看拆卸片请说1，想使用道具请说2，想叫服务机玩多P请说3，想试用本店新品超粗超薄火种套请说4，想……”  
大黄蜂的光镜都瞪圆了。“TC这到底是什么玩意？”  
“感谢您选择了1，下面将为您播放铁堡热娱乐公司最新大片，请您欣赏。”  
“什么我不是我没有你别乱给我选啊你个笨蛋机器！”  
惊天雷满头黑线。早知道红蜘蛛给他定的是这样的酒店他说什么也不来。现在小飞机的面甲上已经出现了几朵可疑的红晕。  
而颜色在他听到屏幕上传来一声简直让人火种荡漾的呻吟之后变得更加浓烈了。  
大黄蜂整个机都钻到了被子里，只留下一对小触角在外面，还在瑟瑟发抖。  
可是钻到被子里虽然看不到屏幕，但是那些荡漾的声音还是一点不差地钻进了他的接收器里。从没看过拆卸片的大黄蜂顿时感觉自己的引擎轰地一声全开，散热器嗡嗡作响。  
惊天雷低头亲吻着那对小触角。  
大黄蜂在被子里吓得缩成一团。  
“Bee。”惊天雷轻声地说。  
大黄蜂抖得跟被子已经达成了共振。  
于是惊天雷不再说话，他稍微拉开一点被子，顺着那对小触角向下亲吻。柔软的金属唇扫过头雕上层，逡巡在大黄蜂的额头上。温热的气息湿润着他的面甲，也融化了他的火种。  
大黄蜂试探着想伸出手臂，给惊天雷一个回应。他想，自己总不能一直躲在被子里吧。  
“咕咚！”“哎哟！”门口忽然传来一声撞门声，还有一声怒喝。  
“你个欠拆的喝多了吧！我们房间在这边！”  
“今天干成一笔大生意，心情好，我多喝两杯不行啊？你请的高纯里面肯定掺了劣质汽油了！小气鬼！”  
“行了行了！等把货给上头交了，咱们能赚一大笔，你想喝多少我都奉陪！”  
“我们只是马仔，能赚多少？”  
“你忘了，这次的增压剂可是高度提纯的！卖到油吧赚个盆满钵满妥妥的！”  
大黄蜂的小触角猛地一震。爵士的那本《江湖黑话108句快速入门》立刻钻进了他的记忆模块里。  
他一把推开惊天雷，掀开被子跳下床。手腕一滑，一柄匕首从手臂装甲里滑出。  
“TC，你在这儿待着，我过去看看！”


	10. 10  真実の悪魔！ランボル兄弟！

10  
走廊已经没有人了。  
但是地上留下了几行带着履带特有的脚印。  
从刚才的撞门声大黄蜂可以推断，对方至少两个TF，有一个说话声音在门的猫眼位置，身高应该比自己高。而且撞门声中有兹拉的声音，应该是硬质装甲摩擦在上面，大概是个坦克。脚印带着不怎么严重的压痕，应该是个轻坦。  
大黄蜂的身高不占优势，他决定不能跟对方硬拼，先发地址给爵士，然后轻手轻脚地贴着墙搜寻声音。他敏感的接收器很快就发现了目标。  
隔着两个房间，传出了熟悉的声音。  
“你干嘛定这种酒店？”  
“这样更安全，不会被人发现。怎么了？”  
“刚才进来的时候前台那小妞一直冲着我笑！”  
“有妞冲你笑你还不高兴？”  
“高兴个尾气啊！她一看就是把我们俩当成那种关系了！而且刚才我还瞥到她在看紫色情人节上的连载热文！”  
“你怎么知道那个网站是紫色情人节？还连载热文！”  
“无聊的时候打发时间嘛！”  
是这里了。大黄蜂屏气凝神，敲了敲门。  
“谁？”门里传来警惕的声音。  
“我是前台。”大黄蜂捏着发声器说。“你们是我们酒店开业入住的第100001位宾客，我们有礼物送给您。”  
“还有礼物啊？”随着一阵走近的脚步声，门开了。“什么礼——唔唔！”  
大黄蜂迎面给了那个轻坦一拳。凝聚全身力量的。  
“拆你流水线的！”轻坦啐掉嘴里的能量液，捂着被打到的下巴。  
是的下巴。因为身高的原因，大黄蜂这一拳狠狠地打中了对方的下巴，所以也就没达到它应有的效果。  
“小子你活腻了？”轻坦挥拳向大黄蜂袭来。  
这个招式太熟了，大黄蜂曾经被爵士练过无数次。他向右侧身，顺着力道拉过轻坦的胳膊，顺势一拍，卸掉他胳膊上的拳风，随后拽过他的肩甲，转身，用力，压背，提肩。一气呵成。  
一个漂亮的过肩摔。  
轻坦栽倒在地上。  
门口的打斗已经惊动了房间里的另一个浑身散发着劣质润滑油特有的难闻的气味的家伙。他大踏步地走过来，一眼就看到了自己躺在地上的同伴。  
虽然不知道大黄蜂的身份，但是大块头立刻就从子空间里取出一柄电子枪。  
但是他忘记了，这种枪要充能才能使用。  
在大块头还没反应过来的时候，大黄蜂手里的匕首像风一样飞过去，利刃在电光火石之间切断了手枪的能量供应线。  
一截枪管应声掉地。  
完全是一把废枪了。  
“什么？这不——”  
大块头还没说完，大黄蜂一个助跑，蹬在房门把手上腾空飞起，一脚踢了过去。  
大块头应声倒地。  
干净利索。  
用房间里的电话线把大块头绑起来之后，大黄蜂回头准备处理那个轻坦，却惊讶地发现——  
那个轻坦不见了。  
糟糕！他急忙冲出房间，但是走廊里哪还有轻坦的踪迹？  
离得最近的爵士很快赶来，给大块头戴上平衡锁。随后横炮和飞毛腿也来了。  
“可以啊你小子，又立功了！”横炮大力拍着大黄蜂的肩甲。  
“谢谢，横炮，但是你可以停了。”大黄蜂龇牙咧嘴。  
“不过，你为什么会在情侣酒店？”飞毛腿忽然问。  
大黄蜂的小触角唰地竖了起来。  
“我和朋友……”  
爵士立刻明白“朋友”指的是谁，示意飞毛腿别再问了。但是双胞胎不依不饶。  
“你不是在和惊天雷同居吗？难道你背着他和别人出来约炮？”  
“没有我才不是！”大黄蜂急忙分辩。“我就是和惊天雷一起来的！”  
双胞胎立刻露出了心领神会的微笑。  
横炮：“有家不住，非要出来住情侣酒店，你俩可真有情趣啊。”  
大黄蜂：“惊天雷把钥匙卡弄丢了，我们回不了家。”  
横炮：“相信我小蜂，这都是男人的借口。男人泡妞都是这么说的。”  
飞毛腿：“横炮你好像很有经验。”  
横炮：“(；д；)”

在双胞胎把大块头带走，爵士也问清了事情的经过和逃脱的轻坦的特征之后，大黄蜂终于想起来惊天雷还在等着他。  
跟爵士说了一声之后，他就急忙跑回自己的房间里，不知道惊天雷下线充电了没有。  
但是门是虚掩的。  
奇怪，刚才自己出门没有关门吗？  
门口有一些杂物扔在地上。  
“TC，我回来了，你下线了吗？”  
没人回应。  
“TC？”  
房间里空无一人。

“说，你同伙把惊天雷带哪儿去了？”大黄蜂一拳打在大块头的腹甲上。  
就算身材高大，这一拳也让他十分不好受。嘴角渗出不少能量液，但是他的双手被锁着，连擦一下都办不到。  
“我不知道，我什么都不知道。”大块头轻蔑地说。  
“住手小蜂，你这是虐待犯人！”爵士及时拉住了大黄蜂。  
“你出去，这事你就当没看见！那个轻坦把TC绑架走了，我得把他救回来！”大黄蜂又掀起一张桌子。  
“别啊小蜂！这个下去会死机的！你不是警车你控制不好力道！”爵士死命拦着他。  
“行，那我换个轻点的。”大黄蜂放下桌子，又搬起一把椅子。  
“呃……小蜂，别这样。我们可以用别的方法让他招供。”爵士扶额。  
“我都试过了！可是这家伙软硬不吃！”大黄蜂指着大块头，怒气冲冲地吼道。  
“那是因为是你。你让双胞胎来试试。”  
“双胞胎？”  
“放心，没有哪个犯人能在双胞胎手下扛过一个塞时。”

爵士说得没错。  
还没到半个塞时，双胞胎一脸嫌弃地从审讯室里出来了，背后是痛哭流涕哭天抢地嚎啕大哭泣不成声的大块头。  
“ballball你们了，我招，我什么都招！”  
“真没劲，还想跟他多玩会儿呢，一点都不经玩！嘁！”  
双胞胎默契地呸了一口。  
塞博坦在上我到底认识的都是什么机。

“坐标地点位于43区的谢克里大街，那里属于郊区，人烟稀少，据大块头交代那是他们的一个仓库，但是不排除有武器库存在。你们分成两个小组，横炮和飞毛腿负责打前锋，但是进去之后不要恋战，你们的任务是保证人质的安全。大黄蜂和蓝霹雳负责解救人质。幻影进行情报侦察。以上。现在出发。”爵士把任务布置了下去。  
蓝霹雳伸了伸懒腰： “困死我了，天都要亮了。整整折腾了一夜。现在让我们去教训那帮小混蛋吧！”  
大黄蜂忽然想到了什么。  
“小蓝你刚刚说什么？”  
“现在让我们去教训那帮小混蛋吧。”  
“不是，上一句。”  
“整整折腾了一夜。”  
“再上一句。”  
“天都要亮了。”  
“对，就是这个！”  
“怎么了？”  
大黄蜂猛地一拍桌子，众人都被吓了一跳。  
“糟糕！”

“给我上线，你这个没用的小飞机！”轻坦用枪托重重地砸了一下绑在椅子上的惊天雷的脖颈。  
小飞机上线的时候还感到自己的线路在钝痛。他的大脑模块浑浑噩噩，还没完全上线。光学镜闪了几下，也没对焦成功。  
昨晚发生的事？好像不太记得了，处理器里一片混乱。  
他低着头，发声器里带着浓重的杂音，模模糊糊地说：“嗯？”  
“你是那个小警察的相好吧？拆的，昨天他那一拳还真狠，老子下巴现在还疼！等会儿非得把你卖个好价钱，好好给老子补补！”  
惊天雷抬头，但是依旧晕晕沉沉。“嗯？”  
“赶紧给我上线，你这个炉渣欠拆的！”轻坦又重重地打了惊天雷的头60雕一下，似乎把对大黄蜂满腔的怒气都发泄在了小飞机身上。  
机体开始运作。  
能量管线恢复60%供应。  
神经网络启动。  
脑模块指令下达。  
“你刚才打了我？还是两下？”惊天雷的光学镜逐渐变深。  
“嗯，老子打你就打你了，怎么了？”轻坦又敲了惊天雷一下。  
“你还打扰我睡眠？”  
“老子一夜胆战心惊，你还有心思睡觉？”轻坦叉腰。  
“上一个打扰我睡眠的家伙，你知道他怎么了吗？”惊天雷眯起光镜。  
“怎么了？”  
咔嚓一声，绑着惊天雷的锁链被小飞机徒手拽断。”  
“啥？你，你……”轻坦惊恐地瞪大光镜，看着面前的小飞机。

“报告，横炮已潜入。西面房间无打斗痕迹，无声响。”  
“飞毛腿已潜入。北面房间无打斗痕迹……哦天啊，那个轻坦我觉得他可能已经死了，不死也就剩半口气了。大黄蜂，你老公在旁边，我估计是他打的。”  
“什么？”

“真没想到我们顺藤摸瓜，居然打掉了一个盘踞多年的违禁药品贩卖团伙。”  
“更没想到的是居然不是警局的人立的功。”  
“不过说真的老兄，你打倒他那招叫什么？”  
庆功酒会上，惊天雷被双胞胎一左一右夹在中间，不得不勉力应付着他们。大黄蜂在不远处，正在和蓝霹雳说着什么，看起来十分开心，头雕上的小角跟着一晃一晃。  
惊天雷想起了那天晚上，大黄蜂像一只鸵鸟一样缩在被子里，只露出小角，他亲吻着那对小可爱，而大黄蜂抖得像过筛子一样。  
他还记得那晚吗？惊天雷想。他讨厌我那样做吗？  
大黄蜂完全没意识到惊天雷在看着他。  
就像惊天雷完全没意识到双胞胎在看着他一样。  
飞毛腿跟横炮交换了一个眼神，横炮端着酒杯去找大黄蜂了，而飞毛腿则一副知心哥哥的样子把椅子拉得离惊天雷更近了些。  
“老实说我都没想到小蜂这么厉害。他一个人放平了两个大高个。”飞毛腿跟惊天雷碰了一杯，随后一口喝掉。  
惊天雷也只好一口喝掉。  
“要知道那两个家伙差不多顶小蜂10倍重。”飞毛腿又喝了一杯。  
惊天雷也喝了一杯。  
“他是很厉害。”小飞机由衷地赞美他的小黄人，眼神又向那边飘去。  
横炮正在和蓝霹雳一左一右地给大黄蜂倒高纯。  
“跟他在充电床上一样厉害吗？”飞毛腿促狭地说。同时又跟惊天雷碰了一杯。  
惊天雷三杯高纯下了油箱，光镜已经有点模糊。“床上？不，我不知道。”  
“怎么会呢？你们不是同居了吗？”第四杯。  
惊天雷的舌头有点僵硬。“我们只是睡在一张充电床上。仅此而已。”  
“难道你们同居这么久什么都没做。”飞毛腿动作麻利。第五杯。  
“对。”  
“可是为什么？这不科学。”第六杯。  
惊天雷眼前的飞毛腿好像长了两个头。“我们……嗝，不是在谈恋爱。我们只是订了，订了契约。”  
“什么契约？”第七杯。  
惊天雷大着舌头说出几句不完整的话。但是这丝毫不影响飞毛腿的理解。  
哇哦，我知道了什么不得了的东西。他俩居然还没拆过。  
飞毛腿：炮仔，我们把他俩灌醉了。  
横炮：没错老哥，嘿嘿。  
恶魔双胞胎在内线里击掌。


	11. 11  横炮，求收留

11  
所幸塞博坦没有酒驾入刑这一说，喝了高纯开飞机也是没问题。虽然飞得歪歪扭扭，背上还驮着个体重不轻的小黄胖子，惊天雷还是顺利回到了家里。打开门，把小黄人扔到充电床上。  
说是扔，是因为他几乎已经连站都站不稳了。  
而且小黄人实在太胖了。  
床上的小黄人翻了个身，咕哝了一句什么，随手在空中一抓，正好勾住了还没起身的惊天雷的脖颈。  
于是惊天雷忽地被一股强大的力量给拉倒，两个机体一起倒在床上。  
咣当一声。  
他的手劲可真大。惊天雷这么想着，酒也醒了几分。  
他盯着近在咫尺的大黄蜂的面甲。那张年轻的面庞，带着几分稚嫩和青涩。湛蓝色的光学镜已经下线，大黄蜂浑身都散发着浓烈的酒气。  
就在惊天雷盯着大黄蜂的时候，大黄蜂忽然上线，光镜闪了几下，蓝色的传感器转了转，对着惊天雷露出一个呵呵的傻笑，随即又一头栽倒过去。  
惊天雷忽然觉得这个样子的大黄蜂很可爱。完全不像他平时那么倔强，什么事都不肯落后别人半分的不服输的样子。也许这才是真正的大黄蜂？  
小黄人清秀的五官近在眼前。惊天雷忍不住伸手摸了摸他的面甲。凉凉的金属层，微小的液压装置在下面发出响动，显示着主人的置换平稳。薄薄的金属唇微微张开，似乎要跟惊天雷说话。惊天雷的手指按压上那两片薄唇，从唇角摩挲到唇间。  
温热的置换气息喷吐在他的手指上，传感器忠实把感觉信号传递给大脑模块。  
惊天雷觉得自己醉得不轻。  
他竟然对着那两片嘴唇吻了上去。  
这是第二次亲吻大黄蜂了。  
接吻这种事，本来就是要双方默契配合，共同散发出对对方的爱意才能获得良好的体验。但是第一次因为大黄蜂的过度震惊，其实惊天雷并没有什么特别的感觉。  
而这次，不一样了。  
惊天雷带着高纯上脑的冲动，舌尖试探地舔吻着大黄蜂的嘴唇。薄薄的金属唇带给他绝妙的体验，小飞机仿佛飞在云端。  
我听到这些云在唱歌。  
他用舌尖撬开大黄蜂的唇线，还好，小黄人几乎没什么抵抗。他顺从地张开双唇，让小飞机的舌头灵巧地滑了进去。惊天雷第一次造访这里，还带着如同初阳一般的新鲜感，谨慎而快活地掠过大黄蜂的口腔，温柔地舔舐着每一颗牙齿。他用舌尖逗引着对方的舌尖，让已经沉睡过去的小黄人和自己交缠。  
太美妙了，简直要沉醉在里面。  
随着舌头的深入惊天雷的逻辑模块开始变得浑浑噩噩，面甲上也开始升温。但是他却突然发现，自己正在不断舔弄的舌头居然在回应着他。  
惊天雷放慢了速度，光镜的余光看着小黄人。而大黄蜂并没有上线，机体浓烈的酒气依然飘满了他们之间，时不时传来的置换声让惊天雷再次放下心来。  
原来大黄蜂只是在无意识地迎合他。  
这个想法让惊天雷既高兴又有点挫败感。  
不过既然有了大黄蜂的回应，这个吻变得极为漫长且色情。四片柔软的金属唇不断地相互摩擦着，灵活的舌头交缠在一起，粘腻的电解液从唇边流出，分不清是谁的，蹭在彼此的面甲上。惊天雷的风扇开始加入，他的手情不自禁地来到黄色小汽车的胸甲前，轻轻揉搓起来。  
“嗯……不要……”大黄蜂咕哝了一声。似乎惊天雷的抚摸让他既不习惯又有些新奇。  
他的舌头开始放开大黄蜂的嘴唇，转而把目标放在那块圆型的胸甲上。  
大黄蜂的敏感点应该很好找。惊天雷低下头，舌尖开始攻击那个小巧的车灯。同时手也没闲着，把大黄蜂的全身装甲摸了个遍。他探出舌尖描绘着黄色胸甲的线条，呼出的热气喷在大黄蜂的胸口。  
大黄蜂的进气声渐渐变得不稳，但是过多高纯的折磨让他的大脑模块无法工作。热量在他的线路里累积，四处奔涌却找不到发泄，大黄蜂不由得难受地哼了一声。  
这一声彻底击溃了惊天雷最后的神经线。  
他伸出手掌抚摸着大黄蜂脖颈上光滑的能量线，指尖夹紧一个小小的传感器微微用力，抚弄引逗。大黄蜂扭了几下，终于完全放松下来。他主动把脖颈送到惊天雷的其他手指边，期望得到更多的爱抚。  
在惊天雷手掌爱抚过的地方，黄色的装甲渐渐松弛，几丝隐秘的缝隙显露在红色的光镜前。装甲下是暗色的机体内空间，隐约可以看到整齐的电路和一块块小巧的电板藏在下面，可爱的齿轮紧紧咬合着，神经电路包裹着最私密的空间。  
大黄蜂的引擎轰地一声开始发动，沉重的气体自风扇内部流出。小黄人难耐地扭动着臀部，双腿微微曲起，似乎想缓解自己这莫名的难受。惊天雷没再给大黄蜂任何后退的机会，他的舌尖重重地按压着缝隙下的金属丝，一只手在大黄蜂的胸甲和脖颈间游移，一只手探进小黄人大腿根部和对接面板之间的缝隙，渐渐深入。  
大黄蜂依然还处于下线中，但机体却做出了最诚实的反应。他分开双腿，给惊天雷的手掌以更大的空间，装甲下方的管线被飞行者熟练地刺激着，他甚至还抬起小腿蹭了蹭惊天雷的腰间。  
惊天雷的舌尖在黄色的线条上游走，时不时地探进装甲的缝隙里，勾起一条条精细的电线，含住，又搅乱。他的手指在大黄蜂的大腿内侧暧昧地绕圈，亦松亦紧地按压着。  
直到听到大黄蜂那声高亢的兴奋的呻吟之后，惊天雷终于停下了手上和舌尖的工作。  
这真是世界上最美妙的声音。  
他摸到黄色的暗扣，啪嗒一声，黑色的金属壳被扔在了地上。大黄蜂的的输出管小小的，还软趴趴地倚在对接阵列上，而接口已经一片水光。  
惊天雷努力对准光镜的焦距，把手指按压在那个可爱的外置节点上。大黄蜂浑身一抖，双臂用力圈住惊天雷。  
这对小飞机来说就是热切的回应，他可不会管是不是真的。  
惊天雷抱着大黄蜂，急切地探索着这个思念了不知多久的黄色的机体。他是如此用力，几乎想要把大黄蜂揉进自己的火种里。大黄蜂的置换声变得粗重，也许惊天雷带着侵略性的气息吓到了他，小黄人摸索着想要推开他。但是惊天雷的手臂更加有力，他把大黄蜂牢牢地圈在自己身下，手指探到对接入口处，不容置疑地伸了进去。  
小黄人几乎是一声惨叫。那叫声差点让惊天雷以为自己不是要和他对接而是捅漏了他的油箱，顿时酒又吓醒了几分。  
也许有些“操”之过急了。  
惊天雷后悔于自己的冲动。当然他也只是后悔了那么一下下，让他停手做个贤者是不可能的。他放缓了手指的速度，轻柔地在大黄蜂的对接通道里转了转，寻找着传感节点，一面又低下头，亲吻着小黄人敏感的车灯，电子舌苔在上面留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
飞行者的手指极为灵活，他很快发现了目标，开始专心致志地进攻那个小玩意。大黄蜂弓起腰背，发声器里不可抑制地发出几声悠长绵软的呻吟。  
带着得意和几分成就感，惊天雷再次伸进了一根手指。  
这次大黄蜂的反应稍微好了些，他的手指紧紧掐住惊天雷的肩甲，虽然还没有意识，但是小黄人的机体热度已经随着松散的装甲开始向外辐射，核心温度快把风扇给烧坏了。  
惊天雷觉得自己已经忍到不能再忍了。他飞快地解除掉自己的对接面板，解锁对接协议，已经完成充能的输出管昂起头，对准那个小小的温热的天堂，一击进入。  
大黄蜂再一次反抗起来。只是这次的反抗却带着那么些扭动的动作，让惊天雷看起来颇有些欲拒还迎的意味。他低头吻住小黄人的嘴唇，把他所有的抗议声和呻吟声都堵在了发声器里。  
大黄蜂被这强烈的刺激弄到不断扭腰，又被惊天雷全数收进光学处理器里。  
所有的迷醉都成了最刺激的X药。  
他掐住大黄蜂的腰肢，输出管开始在大黄蜂的对接通道里抽动。那根硕大的巨物在柔软的内壁里无节制地冲撞着，撩拨着细小的传感器，刺激着他的全身线路。  
在惊天雷感觉自己深入到通道最里端的时候，大黄蜂忽然浑身绷紧，食指掐住蓝色的小飞机，面甲上是浮现着痛苦和愉悦的混合。  
惊天雷知道自己找到了能源镜，那个小零件能帮他身下的小家伙飞上云端。于是他不再留恋别的地方，抽出自己的输出管，在刚抽到顶端的时候再次重重地顶进，狠狠地撞了上去。  
“啊……！不！”大黄蜂发出一声尖锐的急促的叫声。他的双手紧紧地抓着身下的床单，不知名的液体把他臀部下面弄湿得一塌糊涂。  
随着惊天雷重重地把交换液射进大黄蜂的油箱之后，小黄人尖叫着迎来了过载。他大声地尖叫着，呻吟着，喘息着，能量循环急剧攀升，电荷在他的神经线路之间呼啸奔涌，快感如同暴风一般把他席卷，只留下满屏的雪花碎片，所有子系统同步短路，机体温度达到顶端。

大黄蜂再次上线的时候主恒星已经升起很久了。他慢慢打开光镜，想看看内置时钟。  
痛。  
全身都痛。  
所有的系统都在重新调校。  
接口处尤其疼，简直像被一把钝刀磨过一样。  
他疑惑地看了看自己。  
未着一片装甲的机体上，布满了各种可疑的已经干涸的液体。  
？  
大黄蜂一扭头，看到了旁边的惊天雷。蓝色的小飞机还没上线。  
奇怪，昨天被人打了吗？  
大黄蜂一边努力回想昨天的事，一边轻手轻脚地想下床，尽量不打算惊动惊天雷。  
毕竟起床气可不是闹着玩的。  
但是他一动，身上盖着的被子也动了起来。随后，惊天雷未着一片装甲的机体也露了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊TC你怎么又裸睡！——”  
惊天雷被这一嗓子给弄醒了，但他并没有再使出徒手掰断床头之类的技巧，而是带着暖意看着大黄蜂。  
可是在大黄蜂看来，这似乎暗示着什么。  
“不，等等！你昨晚……不是，我昨晚……也不是，我们昨晚……到底干了什么？”  
惊天雷想了想。“一场你情我愿的拆。”  
大黄蜂大叫一声，裹着被子就跳下了床。“你，你在开玩笑吧？我们俩怎么会……我是说，我们在这个床上一起睡了那么多天，但是都好好的，什么事也没发生过，怎么昨晚就突然……”  
“你昨晚喝醉了。”惊天雷敲了敲头雕。“我也是。”  
浓烈的高纯味还弥漫在他们房间里。  
“而且说真的，大黄蜂。”惊天雷继续说。“我还是头一次见你那么主动。”  
这倒是实话，如果昨晚大黄蜂有剧烈反抗的话，惊天雷可能就真的半路停手了。  
可是大黄蜂没有。  
“不，不可能吧？”大黄蜂结结巴巴地说，同时裹着被子往房门口移动。“我，我，我怎么会同意你拆我？”  
这让惊天雷心中的疑惑变成了事实。大黄蜂并不想被他拆，甚至还很抗拒。昨晚如果不是喝多了，大黄蜂绝对会在他压在他身上的时候给他一拳。  
看着小黄人裹着被子从房间里逃出去，惊天雷懊恼地敲了敲头雕。  
糟透了。

“拆了是吗？谁拆谁？”横炮懒洋洋的声音从那头传来，听起来还没起床。  
“当然是……”大黄蜂小声地说。“我被拆了。”  
“那也挺好的，你们都同居那么久了，应该拆一拆。这是好事。”  
“这可不是什么好事！”大黄蜂激动到声音都提高了一格。“我想TC他并不想拆我！”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“他说我昨晚喝多了，他也喝多了。而且他还说我很主动。”  
“哇哦小蜂，真看不出来，你居然还会主动。”横炮戏谑地说。  
“你明白这几句话的意思吗横炮？也就是说，TC他并不想拆我，如果不是我们都喝多了而且我还主动，他根本就不会拆我！他完全视被逼迫的！”  
“小蜂，你也太为他着想了吧？你怎么知道他不是乐在其中呢？毕竟你们那次还去了情侣酒店。”  
“那是因为钥匙丢了，有特殊情况！”  
“那你现在怎么办？”  
“我从TC家里跑出来了，我不知道该怎么办？TC家我肯定是回不去了，哦天啊，我可不想让他讨厌我！元始天尊啊我到底干了什么！”  
“元始天尊才懒得管你。那你现在回自己家住吗？”  
“我跑得太匆忙，什么行李也没拿，钥匙也没拿，自己家也回不去了。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“横炮，我能住你家吗？”  
“不能。”  
“求你了，给我开一下门吧。”  
“我说了不能——等等，你在哪儿？”  
“你家门口。谢谢。”


	12. 12  ONE VS ONE！横炮 VS 红蜘蛛！

12  
飞毛腿结束了昨夜的值班，刚回家就看到自己的兄弟在餐桌边吃早饭。  
“炮仔，今天周末，怎么起这么早？”飞毛腿走过去，从背后抱住自己的双生，手掌抚上鲜红的胸甲。  
横炮回头，和兄长交换了一个短暂而深入的亲吻。他的发声器里溢出满足的咕噜声。  
“让我来猜猜，昨夜没有我的陪伴，你想我想得无法安睡，甚至连夹紧双腿抚慰自己都了无生趣。所以今天一大早就起床，洗手作羹汤，下一句话你该不会要说‘毛毛，你是要先吃早饭，还是先吃我’？”  
横炮的引擎发出一阵美妙的旋律，他攀住飞毛腿的后颈，把他拉近自己。  
“你这个坏东西。”  
“那我来让你看一下什么是‘坏’。”  
飞毛腿舔了舔下唇，刚把手伸到横炮身上，忽然沙发里有一声咳嗽。他惊诧地抬头看去，随后，他看到大黄蜂从沙发里坐了起来。  
“早啊，飞毛腿。”

“小黄人怎么在这儿？”  
“小蜂暂时无家可归了。”  
“怎么回事？他不是住在惊天雷家吗？”  
“他们闹掰了。”  
“小黄人出轨了？”  
“拜托老哥，当然不是！”  
“那就是惊天雷出轨了。真想不到，惊天雷这个浓眉大眼的也会脚踏两辆车！”  
“也不是老哥。他们俩拆了。”  
“那不是好事吗？拆了怎么还闹掰了？他俩为谁在上谁在下吵起来了？”  
横炮于是简单地把事情说了一下。  
“所以总结来说就是，小蜂对惊天雷很有好感，但是惊天雷对他没有任何感觉。昨晚他们两个借着酒劲，再加上小蜂主动诱惑，所以惊天雷拆了小蜂。但是事后他却对此表示后悔，更把小黄人从家里赶了出来？”  
横炮点点头：“没错。”  
【此时在家中的惊天雷打了个喷嚏】  
飞毛腿皱起了眉头：“我们小蜂这么好，要胸有胸虽然不大，要屁股有屁股虽然不翘，要长相有长相虽然不帅，要个头有个头虽然不高，他惊天雷算什么东西，居然敢嫌弃？”  
横炮：“老哥你这是夸小蜂呢？”  
“那些都不重要。重要的是小蜂不能受委屈，尤其是被那些推进器长到肚子里的家伙！”  
“没错，那是我们的小个子！”

横炮和飞毛腿软磨硬泡把大黄蜂带来油吧的时候，红蜘蛛和闹翻天居然已经到了。惊天雷在他们旁边，似乎正在想着什么。  
大黄蜂看到惊天雷的第一眼就想逃走，却被飞毛腿一把抓住。  
惊天雷也抬头看到了小黄人，他的表情变得震惊，呼吸也开始浓重。  
当三辆小跑车和三个小飞机见面的时候，气氛骤然变得剑拔弩张起来。  
“你们就是飞毛腿和横炮吧？叫我们来什么事？”红蜘蛛双臂抱在胸前，衬托出他傲人的座舱和胸甲。闹翻天在旁边咬着软金属吸管，打量着金色的兰博基尼光鲜的涂装。  
“看他们和惊天雷那一模一样的欠揍的面甲，我真想教训他们一顿。”横炮在内线里和自己的兄弟说。  
“相信我炮仔，我也想。但是现在还不是时候。”飞毛腿说。  
金色的兰博基尼看着红蜘蛛，把他从头到脚看了一遍，直盯得他浑身发毛。  
“你看我干什么？”  
“我说，你是惊天雷的兄弟吧？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“让惊天雷，对，就是你，蓝色的小飞机，跪下给小蜂道歉。”  
红蜘蛛完全摸不清头脑，事实上在被飞毛腿的通讯叫出来的时候他还不知道发生了什么事情。惊天雷并没有告诉他。  
“你们有毛病？TC哪里得罪你了？”  
“他当然没得罪我，我是让他给小蜂跪下来道歉。你聋了吗？”  
“你才聋了！你全家都聋了！”  
“炮仔，他在骂你。”  
“老哥，放着我来！”横炮捋了捋臂甲，挤到飞毛腿和红蜘蛛中间。闹翻天的视线立刻又落到了红色的兰博基尼身上。  
“红蜘蛛是吧？你家流水线有没有教给你对人要礼貌？知道你平时过的幸福生活都是谁给的吗？是我们。我们每天辛辛苦苦除暴安良，维护社会秩序，所以你才能带着你的人，在那写那堆紫色情人节论坛上连载的大热文！你以为你能有现在是靠的谁？惊天雷吗？否！你要感谢的TF是我们！现在，给我礼貌一点，叫爸爸，不然我就一拳揍扁你的鼻子。”  
“爸爸是什么？”闹翻天咬着吸管问。

没理会这边的闹剧，大黄蜂坐在沙发角落里，愣愣地看着惊天雷。分开只有一天，但是他却好像离开了他几个太阳纪。蓝色的小飞机看起来比他们拆完的那个清晨更憔悴了，虽然面甲依旧整洁，但是光镜里却是掩饰不住的疲惫。  
他这几天一定没休息好。  
可以想的到，在被迫【大黄蜂以为的】拆了自己不喜欢的TF之后，惊天雷的心里有多么不情愿，以及，诉说不尽的委屈。看那苍白的面色，无神的光学镜头，还有耷拉下来的小翅膀。天啊，大黄蜂觉得自己简直没脸再面对惊天雷。  
他在回避我，他连看都不想看我一眼。大黄蜂的火种里，有什么东西被狠狠地揉成一团。  
我是怎么主动的？大黄蜂对自己那晚的记忆几乎没有什么存进记忆扇区的，他拼命搜索也只能隐约记得自己抱住了惊天雷的脖颈，还有小腿蹭了他的腰。  
总之可以肯定的是，惊天雷一定不喜欢自己，连拆卸都是被迫的。

惊天雷其实也在看着大黄蜂。但是他实在心中有愧，甚至不敢正眼瞧小黄人一眼。  
作为爱情小说写作大手，惊天雷完全明白拆卸之后被拆方的机体会受到多么大的影响。他觉得自己特别混蛋，不但趁着大黄蜂喝多了拆了他，而且事后连清洗都没给人家清洗，直接睡过去了。第二天也没有任何补救措施，甚至在小黄人逃离他家的时候他都没有说出一句挽留的话。  
他觉得自己根本没资格挽留他。  
小黄人的离开是对的。可以肯定的是，大黄蜂并不喜欢自己，在经历了这样一场不算愉快的拆卸之后，自己留在他心里的印象一定是个噩梦。  
如果再见就能让你忘了我，那么，我愿意。

两个机各怀心事坐在角落，时不时偷偷看对方一眼，在发现对方抬眼要看自己的时候又急忙低下头去假装在看别的地方。  
而另一边，红蜘蛛和横炮的争吵已经到了白热化地步。  
“叫爸爸！”  
“你想得美！”  
“对，那是因为我长得美！”  
“你个自恋狂，连飞都不会飞的家伙！”  
“我不会飞，可我能把你的翅膀撕烂！”  
“呵，有胆你就来啊！”  
“来就来！”  
“你来啊！”  
“我这就来！”  
“求你快来！”  
“你个欠拆的我来了！”  
“你怎么还不来！”  
“我来了拆死你！”  
“哎呀我好怕你快来拆我！”  
“我真的来了！”  
“那你倒是来啊！”  
“我来了你别想跑！”  
“你来了我绝不跑！”  
“来了！”  
“来鸭！”  
闹翻天咬着金属吸管，看着飞毛腿说：“我觉得如果我们不拦着，他俩能吵上一个小循环。”  
飞毛腿点点头：“而且，他俩吵得好像有点少机不宜。”

直到被拉回座位上，红蜘蛛和横炮还在互相瞪视。恶狠狠的那种。  
飞毛腿清了清发声器说：“其实今天来，主要是为了小蜂的事。我们有两个解决方法。”  
闹翻天疑惑地问：“蜂蜂，你出什么事了？我还没问你为什么从TC家搬走了？”  
飞毛腿说：“这正是我接下来要说的。第一个方法，惊天雷跪下给小蜂认错。”  
红蜘蛛再一次尖叫起来：“凭什么？TC又没有做错什么！”  
飞毛腿说：“拆了小蜂又不认，还把小蜂赶出家门，这就是你们小飞机的家教？”  
红蜘蛛：“纳尼？”  
横炮哼了一声：“真是再禽兽也不过如此了。拔管无情，穿上挡板不认机。”  
红蜘蛛转向惊天雷：“TC，这是真的？”  
惊天雷点点头。“我的确拆了大黄蜂，但是我没有把他赶……”  
“什么？你小子居然！”红蜘蛛捂住发声器，硬生生把自己的尖叫吞了回去。  
“我们那天都喝醉了，所以，意识不是很清醒……”惊天雷试图解释。  
看来他果然不想这样做，大黄蜂在心里难过地想。  
看到大黄蜂难过的样子，惊天雷更难过了。他果然不喜欢被我拆。  
“现在事情清楚了？”飞毛腿冷冷地问。  
“清楚了，那第二个解决方法呢？”红蜘蛛问。  
“惊天雷必须和小蜂结成火种伴侣，从今以后火种里只能有小蜂一个机，不能想别人，更不能有任何管不住自己输出管的行为。否则，我就废了他管子。”飞•大黄蜂保护协会会长•毛•敢欺负小蜂我废你天堂•腿说出了自己的意见，横•大黄蜂保护协会副会长•炮点头表示赞同。  
“不，我不同意！”大黄蜂和惊天雷同时喊道。  
我不能强迫他做不喜欢的事。  
我不能强迫他做不喜欢的事。  
“不同意，那你就跪下来给小蜂道歉！”横炮叉着腰，气势汹汹地说。  
惊天雷的身形一颤，随后他缓缓地起身，膝盖向下跪下。  
“什么，他居然真的？”双胞胎吓到目瞪口呆。  
“你们，闹够了吧？”大黄蜂终于忍不住了，他不知道自己为什么要来这样一场闹剧一样的见面，和惊天雷的那个夜晚似乎成了众人口中的玩笑，而惊天雷的动作更是让他觉得火种像被割裂一样难受。  
他宁可下跪都不愿意和我在一起，我到底算什么？  
小黄人把手上的杯子重重地放在桌上，头也不回地走出了油吧。  
“TC，你是不是应该追上去？”过了好一会儿，红蜘蛛才回过神来，戳了戳蓝色的小飞机。  
惊天雷深吸一口气，拔腿向外跑去。他跑得太快了，太急了，以至于他撞到了一个身材高大的重型坦克都完全没注意到。


	13. 13  枪兵幸运E？

13  
惊天雷追出来的时候，大黄蜂早已不见了身影。他焦急地四下张望，可是哪里还能看到？在他回身的时候，他的头雕重重地撞上了一个重型坦克。  
记忆扇区显示这是刚才被他撞到的那位。  
“抱歉。”他含糊地说了一句，急匆匆地准备离开。  
但是重坦拉住了他。  
“刚才撞到您非常抱歉，如果您需要赔偿我会给您留地址，但是现在我有急事！”惊天雷试图从重坦的手里把自己胳膊拉出来。但是重坦的手如同金属夹钳一样，牢牢地钳制住他的手腕，论力气他根本比不过。  
“我的确需要你赔偿。”重坦的发声器带着浓重的杂音，听起来和一般人完全不同。  
哪里不同，惊天雷也说不上来。  
“但不是你撞到我，而是作为你把我的手下送进监狱让我一无所有的赔偿。”

大黄蜂一口气跑回双胞胎家，才想起来自己没有钥匙卡。小黄人懊恼地抱住脑袋，蹲在地上哀嚎。他翻出通讯器，打算给飞毛腿打个电话。  
通讯器显示有一封未读邮件。  
名字则是一个陌生的编码。  
带着疑惑，大黄蜂打开了信件。  
只看了一眼，他的火种就像被什么东西狠狠揪住了一样，撕碎的痛苦弥漫在他的齿轮间。  
里面有一段视频，一间空旷且破旧的小屋里，惊天雷被吊在房梁正中垂下的铁链上。小飞机的机翼被戴上了抑制器，手臂向后高高地吊起。他低垂着头，双脚挨不到地面，手腕已经被勒出了触目惊心的划痕。一双黑色的手掌忽然在镜头里出现，捏住惊天雷低垂的下巴，强迫小飞机抬起头来。这时大黄蜂才看到惊天雷满脸的伤痕，嘴角流出的能量液已经干涸，面甲上处处是破损，光镜明灭忽闪，看起来已经快要被强制下线了。  
“对着镜头笑一个，惊天雷。让你的警察相好看看，他的小情人现在多迷人。”  
惊天雷对着那只手呸了一口，随即被捏得面甲几乎变形。指痕给他的软金属上留下了骇人的损伤，他的光镜几乎无法对焦。  
“大黄蜂，现在你看到了吧？如果你还想让你的小情人能活着见到明天的主恒星，你最好亲自来一趟。我会把坐标发给你，别带任何武器，独自前来。我可以给你三个塞时，但是记住，我的耐心可是有限的。”

横炮在接到大黄蜂发来的照片时吓了一跳。明明刚才还坐在对面的小飞机现在被折磨到几乎无法辨认，惨不忍睹。  
“等等横炮！”飞毛腿忽然想起了什么。“难道大黄蜂独自一人去解救惊天雷了？”  
“看起来是的，老哥。情况可能会比上次还糟糕，我们得以280迈的速度狂奔过去。”  
“什么叫比上次还糟糕？”红蜘蛛不明所以。  
“还是路上再说吧。——你们俩，能飞吗？”

“不可能的，大黄蜂，咳，大黄蜂不会来的。”看着重坦关掉视频发送邮件，惊天雷吐掉嘴里的能量液和一些被打掉的碎零件。“我知道他不会来。”  
“呵呵，惊天雷，亏你还是个爱情小说家。大黄蜂都跟你对接了，怎么可能不来救你？”  
“对接也不代表他会为了我让自己身陷险境。”惊天雷抬起头，声音逐渐平静。“我和他之间没有任何关系。”  
“没有任何关系？都同居那么久了还没有任何关系？你当我涡轮狐狸呢？”  
“恐怕要让你失望了。”  
“如果三个塞时之内他不来的话，那我就拧断你的脖子，把你的尸体挂在警局门口。”  
“悉听尊便。”

大黄蜂在一路狂奔之后终于见到了这栋破败的建筑。一个漂亮的急刹之后酷酷咔咔变形，稳稳落地。  
周围很安静，似乎没有想象中的糟糕。他启动扫描装置，但是不知是墙太厚还是有什么东西在辐射，扫描射线无法穿过。  
大黄蜂屏气凝神，小心翼翼地走到门前。里面没有任何动静。他尽可能轻地推开门，脚下的地板发出一点腐烂的声音，但是很轻，大黄蜂确定没有惊动里面的人。这是一栋已经废弃了的大楼，弹痕累累，满目疮痍。稍等了几秒，他的光学镜适应了黑暗，抬头看向四周，一楼大厅简单摆设着一些家具，角落放置着不知名的阔叶植物，绣着华丽纹饰的地毯上落满了灰尘。大厅的房顶很高，直接连到二楼的平台。所有的房间都是黑的，除了最顶上的一个房间。大黄蜂轻轻来到那个房间门口，里面似乎有人在对话。  
“马上就要三个塞时了。”  
“我说过了，他不会来，你死了这条芯吧。”是惊天雷的声音。  
感谢普神，他还活着。大黄蜂在心里把普神赞美了十遍。  
“你看起来很担心他，还说你们没关系？”  
“担心他？没错，是的，我担心那个小个子。但是他对我没有一点感情，你别指望他会来救我。”  
等等，TC，你是不是把主语宾语说反了？大黄蜂挑了挑眉毛，想往里看得更清。  
“没感情还对接？原来我们的小说家是个拔管无情的渣滓。”  
“是我强迫他的。我趁他喝醉拆了他。”  
等等，什么？

“大黄蜂以前不在我们警局，他在铁堡总局工作。”公路上，金色的兰博基尼风驰电掣，头顶上的红白色小飞机紧随其后。  
“因为一次任务失败他被降级了？”红蜘蛛问。  
“不是。那是一次营救人质的任务，一个报复社会的钻探机在公共商场劫持了一个飞行单位，他身上绑了炸弹，扬言要给所有养尊处优的人点颜色看看。他把人质绑在顶层的监控室里，要求警察满足他的一系列无理条件。所有人都知道那是不可能的，但是人质又陷于危险之中。大黄蜂主动提出去换人质，钻探机答应了。因为他身材矮小最灵活，最有可能保证人质的安全，顺利拿下罪犯。为了以防万一，大黄蜂把一把微型电子枪藏在了手腕里面。可是当他举着手出现在摄像头前的时候，他犯了一个致命的错误，没有把电子枪的能量关闭，颜色显示仪立刻出卖了他的手腕。那个家伙马上就发现了大黄蜂的想法，他尖叫着拉开了炸弹，拿着手枪在房间里乱开火，人质当场被射穿了火种舱，据后来验尸的医生说，整个右胸甲都烂了。为了保护大黄蜂，擎天柱并没有让他去看那个死去的人质，也没有让人质家属和他见面。虽然并不完全是大黄蜂的错，可是他一直很内疚，还主动申请从总局调到了这里。虽然大黄蜂看起来很开朗，但是这件事一直是他的阴影。哦老天，我真的不希望他再去做一次解救人质的任务！”  
红蜘蛛忽然沉默了。  
“你怎么了？”横炮发现他的异常。  
“那件事，我知道。”红白色的小飞机的声音从通讯频道里传来，听起来有点失真。“当年我也在现场。”  
“什么？你也在？”  
“因为那个人质，是TC。”

“得啦，我现在没心情听你讲故事，大作家。我想，我得招呼我的客人了。”重坦忽然看向门口。“你好啊，大黄蜂。”  
看来被发现了。大黄蜂只得走进来，并且举着手，以示自己没带武器。  
惊天雷的面甲上满是震惊。  
重坦扫描了大黄蜂的机体，没有任何武器能量辐射。“你还真听话。”  
“作为警察，倾听每一个公民的诉求是我的职责。”大黄蜂慢慢走进来，保持着高举双手的动作。他飞快地看了惊天雷一眼，蓝色的小飞机浑身是伤，被高高的锁链吊起，看起来能量极低。  
“真是讽刺，可你们却逼得我这样一个良好的公民无路可走。”  
“如果您算良好的公民，那我可以参加元始天尊的握手会了。”  
“老实点小子，别跟我耍花招！现在，趴到墙边，背对着我，把手放在墙上！”  
大黄蜂面向墙壁，老老实实地趴在上面。重坦举着枪走过去，但是在他走过惊天雷的时候，蓝色的小飞机忽然抬起还能活动的双腿，用尽全身力气给了他一脚。  
显然重坦完全没想到，以为惊天雷已经没有丝毫反抗能力所以毫无防备，被撞地飞了出去，手里的枪掉在地上。  
大黄蜂迅速转身，臂甲里的匕首利落地抽出，嗖的一下飞了出去。因为大黄蜂的动作太快，匕首在空中才被激活能量，不偏不倚扎在吊索上，一刀割开了锁链，惊天雷布满伤痕的机体沉重地砸在地上。  
哦，看起来好疼。  
大黄蜂急忙奔过去，把惊天雷从地上扶起来。小飞机看起来十分虚弱，连话都说不出来。  
“TC，我在这儿！不，你现在什么也别说，凝聚力量！我带你出去！*”  
他拉起惊天雷的胳膊架在自己脖子上，向门口走去。  
这个动作使得惊天雷正好看到了身后不远处的重坦。  
他已经从地上爬了起来，拿起了那把枪。  
“我现在一无所有，也不想活了，不如你们两个陪我一起去火种源吧！”  
他对着大黄蜂的背甲扣下了扳机。

“我不明白，红蜘蛛。”横炮在内线里问道。“我们得到的消息是那个人质当场就死亡了，如果是惊天雷，他怎么又活了？别告诉我你们弄到了RS105项目的许可证。*”  
“当然不是，当时TC已经被宣告死亡了，但是随后医生发现了一个BUG。”  
“什么BUG？”  
“TC被轰烂的是右边胸甲，而很多人的火种舱都在右侧。”  
“没错。”  
“但是在流水线上，TC的机体因为机械臂故障，所以造出来的时候和普通机体有些不一样。”  
“哈？”

枪口的硝烟还没散去，惊天雷的机体软软地倒了下去。他的右后方背甲被离子枪开了一个大洞，里面的电线被扭曲成诡异的形状，电火花在电线断裂处迸发出来。  
惊天雷替大黄蜂挡了一枪。  
“不！”大黄蜂抽出袖枪*，对着重坦的火种舱激活。  
来不及再次激活武器的重坦庞大的身躯应声倒地。  
“TC，你醒醒，快啊，跟我说话！告诉我你没事！”大黄蜂吓坏了，这是他第一次接触到这么严重的案子，他扶着惊天雷的头雕，手忙脚乱地按住他那像破损的洋娃娃般的机体。汩汩的能量液从破裂的机体内部涌出。  
“别吓唬我，快点跟我说话！TC！我求你了……”大黄蜂快哭了。  
“大黄蜂，我可能，没多少时间了……”惊天雷的光镜闪烁越发变暗。“我有些话，必须告诉你……”  
“你说，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……我听着呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”小黄人终于落下了清洗液。  
“那天晚上，我很抱歉……”他伸手抚摸着大黄蜂的面甲，凌乱的能量液蹭在熟悉的银色面甲上。“我本不该那样做……我欠你一句道歉。但是大黄蜂，我，我真的……”  
惊天雷剧烈地咳嗽起来，能量液呛进了他的进气管道，他现在几乎连一句完整的话都说不出来。随后他的脖子一扬，光镜下线。大黄蜂握着的他的手也垂了下来。  
“TC？”大黄蜂试着叫他。  
没有回应。惊天雷全身的能量管线已经停止了运作。  
“不，该说对不起的是我。”大黄蜂随手在面甲上抹了一把，清洗液混合着能量液，把他弄成了一个大花脸。“我明知道你不喜欢我，还主动诱惑你，我占了你的便宜，让你被迫拆我，给你留下了心理阴影……”  
“对不起TC，如果刚刚是你在这个世上的最后一点时间，我真后悔我没能告诉你，我喜欢你，我真的喜欢你。我不知道是从什么时候开始的，我自己都没发现。我也知道我们是假情侣，我们有契约，我不该对你动心，更不该主动求你拆我。但是我，我真的喜欢你啊！”大黄蜂哭得稀里哗啦。他干脆抱起惊天雷的机体，紧紧地贴在自己胸前，不管不顾地把清洗液和鼻涕都蹭了上去。“我喜欢你，如果你还活着，我一定会告诉你！”  
身下忽然传来了轻微的震动。  
大黄蜂吸着鼻涕抬起头，四周什么动静也没有。震动是从他抱着的惊天雷的机体里传来的。  
难道闹鬼了？大黄蜂吓得尖叫一声，把惊天雷扔在了地上，自己则跳到了一边。  
然后他眼睁睁地看着蓝色的小飞机捂着胸口艰难地试图坐起来。“大黄蜂，刚说完喜欢我，就把我扔地上，你这喜欢也太廉价了吧？”  
“什么？怎么可能？你的火种舱都被轰烂了！你怎么……？”大黄蜂不可思议地说。  
“你以为我死了？当然没有。”惊天雷试了半天，发现凭自己的力量坐不起来，又向大黄蜂伸出手。“拉我一把。”  
大黄蜂满怀疑惑地拉起了惊天雷。“可是你怎么会没死？”  
“我下流水线的时候制造者出了点故障，我的火种舱是在左侧的。”惊天雷轻描淡写地说。  
“那也就是说，你刚才是在吓唬我？”大黄蜂忽然明白过来。  
“是的。不过还是值得的，不然听不到你的那些话。”红色的光学镜里闪过一丝得意。  
大黄蜂毫不留情地一松手。  
惊天雷又一次重重地栽到了地上。  
他刚刚不但松了手，还很使劲地推了我一下。惊天雷心想。


	14. 14  番外

番外  
大黄蜂无力地抬着双腿，别扭地把脸扭到一边去。如果可以的话，他会手脚并用爬开的。可惜，他的双手现在被惊天雷牢牢地按住，飞行者正卡在他的大腿间，随着小黄人的呻吟声抽动着自己的输出管。  
想逃开？不可能的大黄蜂，放弃吧。  
时间回到昨天下午。  
“什么条件？事情都过去多久了你俩怎么还记得！”大黄蜂气得刚想大喊，又怕被惊天雷听到，急忙压下自己的声音。  
“小蜂，当初可是我们帮了你。你亲口答应过的，要帮我们拍惊天雷充电时的私密照。”飞毛腿悠然自得地说。  
“男子汉大丈夫，要说话算话哟。”横炮帮腔。  
“我就是不算话，你又能把我怎样？”大黄蜂才不肯听话。开玩笑，被红蜘蛛要挟把自己卖了，还能再被双胞胎再要挟吗？  
“也不能怎么样啊~~”飞毛腿拖长了音调。“就是那天你拆后挡板的时候，横炮不小心拍下几张照片嘛~能有什么事呢？”  
“就是啊，拍得还很模糊，也就能勉强看得出来是个黄色的小个子，头上还有一对小尖角罢了，谁知道是谁呢？不如拿去警局鉴识科问问吧！那么小的管子也许还会被人夸可爱呢！”横炮笑眯眯地说。  
大黄蜂气结。  
惹谁不好，偏偏招惹了恶魔双胞胎。  
挂断通讯，小黄人叹了口气。大黄蜂啊大黄蜂，你还真容易被要挟到啊。

要拍到惊天雷充电的私密照并不难，在大黄蜂重新搬回惊天雷家，并且两人已经再次同居，真正意义上的做爱做的事之后，他们的相处时间非常多。只不过对于对接，小黄人还是比较放不开，他只肯让惊天雷在晚上拆他，而且必须关掉灯，不然就会害羞到不肯配合。惊天雷没办法，只好随着他去了。  
惊天雷的作息时间跟大黄蜂相比很不规律，因为是自由工作者的缘故，他经常熬夜看书写文，大黄蜂经常半夜被他回房间惊醒。第二天早上大黄蜂早早去上班的时候，惊天雷还在沉睡。  
这样看来，拍照最好的时间，就是早上。而且光线还好，能把我家TC拍到360度无死角。  
但是因为前几天大黄蜂担心惊天雷总是熬夜不好，对他的作息提出了抗议，惊天雷已经开始改正，晚上不再睡那么晚，早上也起得早了些。这样拍照的时间就不那么充裕了，万一还没拍完他就醒了怎么办？大黄蜂想了想，只能自己牺牲一下了。

吃过晚饭，大黄蜂窝在沙发上看电视，惊天雷则坐在沙发角落看小说。飞行者忽然笑了一下，大黄蜂立刻凑过去。“TC你笑什么？”  
“哦，看到一个很有趣的情节。”惊天雷扶了扶眼镜。  
“什么情节我也要看！”大黄蜂哧溜一下就从惊天雷的胳膊下钻了进去，倚在小飞机的胸前座舱上。他的背甲蹭着小飞机的胸口，故意时不时扭两下，若即若离的接触立刻就把惊天雷的视线从数据板上拉走了。  
“大黄蜂？”惊天雷看着在自己眼前不断晃动的小角。  
“嗯，干吗？”大黄蜂回头，嘴唇正好落在惊天雷的唇角。  
惊天雷把数据板扔在地板上，拉过大黄蜂按在沙发里，俯身压在他身上，光镜变成了深红的餍足。  
“干。”

“唔……TC……不要……”  
宽大的沙发深处传来一声喘息，黄色的小汽车人一只手用力抓着沙发的靠背，几乎要把那里拧成碎片。  
胸甲缝隙被一条灵活的舌头肆意攻击，机体上的每一块装甲也几乎被蓝色的飞行者摸了个遍。惊天雷的舌尖在黄色的线条上游走，电子舌苔在上面留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。他时不时地探进装甲的缝隙里，勾起一条条精细的线缆，含住，又搅乱。他的手指在大黄蜂的臀部暧昧地绕圈，不轻不重地按压着。  
圆圆的胸灯开始忽明忽灭。满足的喘息声在大黄蜂的喉咙里翻滚。  
大黄蜂的腿甲和对接面板连接处已经湿的一塌糊涂。他用力抑制着发声器，光学镜头上带着一层薄薄的湿润。  
黑色的对接面板已经开始升温。  
惊天雷的吻一路向下，滑过他的胸甲和腹甲，在那块滚烫的金属壳上流连忘返。他的手指扣住大黄蜂的手，十指微微用力，示意黄色的小汽车人把面板打开。  
当暗扣啪嗒一声被打开时，惊天雷立刻就把那块硬壳扔到了地上。透明的润滑液流了出来，打湿了大黄蜂挡板下的沙发。  
大黄蜂的腰肢开始颤抖，他活动了一下唯一能动的腰部，主动屈起腿挺腰，使自己的双腿大开，挡板翘起，把整个对接设备都暴露在惊天雷的视线下，双腿甚至还轻慢地蹭了蹭小飞机的腰间。  
OH SHIT！为了拍张照片我居然会做出这样的事来！大黄蜂在处理器里暗骂双胞胎。  
惊天雷显然不知道大黄蜂此刻的内心OS，但是他也的确感受到了小黄人今晚格外的——与众不同。本着对象太害羞我就要前进一步，对象前进一步我就要直接扒面板的想法，惊天雷想也没想，低头把那根小小的软管含进嘴里，甜美的呻吟立刻如水银泄地般地铺开。  
“啊……嗯……呜啊……太快了，TC，不行，我快不行了……”  
然而惊天雷并没有回答，更不会就此停手。他用嘴唇包裹住大黄蜂还未激活的管子，轻柔地用舌头温暖着它，舌尖沿着管身上的纹路一圈一圈蹭着，粘腻的电解液留在上面，在管身的发光带被激活之后，那些液体看起来十分可口。  
就像下面的接口一样可口。  
惊天雷似乎又有了下一步行动，他的舌尖离开了大黄蜂管子上的发光带，向下探了过去。  
“喂……等……”忽然感受到柔软的金属保护叶上覆盖了另一个温度，一向伶牙俐齿的小黄人舌头开始打结。惊天雷的舌尖在那条窄窄的缝隙间游走，用舌尖掂起小巧的金属片，含住它不断地轻吮。外置节点是对接设备中最敏感的部位，现在被惊天雷这样用舌尖爱抚，小黄人浑身像过电一样颤抖起来。  
在这刺激之下，他的双腿间的缝隙里吐露出一股透明的液体，在惊天雷暗红色的光镜下闪着无法想象的诱惑。灵动的舌头像蛇一样滑进湿热的接口里，深入缓慢地探索着藏在金属层里的传感节点。  
“啊……TC……别……住手……”大黄蜂胡乱地扭动着自己，他甚至在想自己该说“住手”还是该说“住口”，虽然他知道惊天雷肯定不会听。  
惊天雷当然不会听。他扶起大黄蜂大腿向上抬起，手指描绘着大腿根部和对接阵列之间的缝隙，时不时释放一点微小的电流，美味的离子把情欲带了进来，又把快感带去神经线各处。  
虽然羞耻心这玩意儿对大黄蜂来说并不那么十分在意，更何况他是有目的想诱惑惊天雷。但是在逐渐变得灼热的内壁温度下，他没法做出不忠实于机体的反应。小黄人纤细的腰肢止不住地轻颤，甩动着布满冷凝液的面甲，有些失控地开始挺直腰板，抬高腰胯，向上迎合着舌尖的频率。  
惊天雷的舌头在他的接口里攻城略地。  
因为润滑液而发出诱人的声音，快感铺天盖地袭来。  
“啊……哈啊……慢……慢点，太深了……嗯……TC……”  
大黄蜂已经把双胞胎彻底抛到底盘后面了，他扭动着后挡板，急切地渴望得到小飞机更多的疼爱。黄色的头雕拼命向后仰去，粗重的置换声快要烧掉他的处理器。  
“求你……进来……”  
大黄蜂几乎要哭出来。他的接口分外空虚，此刻他只希望有什么东西赶紧进来，把他像暴风雨一般拆到下线。  
什么照片，什么偷拍，玩蛋儿去吧！  
惊天雷吻了吻他的大腿，解锁了自己的对接面板。早已忍不住敲着面板憋得生疼的输出管立刻昂首挺立，完整的光带显示这个小兄弟已经迫不及待。  
大黄蜂略带羞涩地把头扭了过去，但是立刻又被惊天雷转了过来。飞行者捏着大黄蜂的下巴，满含情欲地亲了上去。  
接吻他们已经不再陌生，大黄蜂圈住惊天雷的脖颈，熟练地回应他。入侵者夹住他的舌头用力吸吮，不知餍足地攫取甜美的蜂蜜。  
忽然感觉到一个硬硬的东西顶在接口处，随后，惊天雷的管子横冲直撞地闯了进来。虽然对接过很多次，但是这样突然被进入，大黄蜂还是忍不住一声惊呼。  
然而他没来得及呻吟出口，惊天雷热烈地亲吻着他，所有的喘息所有的呻吟都被堵在了发声器里。带着螺旋纹的管身带着不可一世的坚硬和炙热，揉开他内壁上的金属层，刮擦着他的传感节点，似乎那些可爱的小玩意儿都属于它。  
没错，这个小黄人，他的一切，他的机体，他的齿轮，他的接口，他的神经线路和电线板，他的光镜，他的微笑，他所有的一切都属于蓝色的小飞机。  
真•可爱天使•惊氏小蜂。  
最后，在惊天雷专心致志把管子顶到通道尽头的油箱入口时，密集而脆弱的神经集束再也经受不住折磨，大黄蜂在一声近乎哭喊的尖叫中释放了自己，小飞机的能量液全数射进他的油箱，甚至把他的腹甲突出一个弯弯的弧度。

等大黄蜂再次醒来的时候，天已经亮了。他发现自己躺在卧室的床上，身上已经被清洗过了，带着熟悉的清洗剂的香味。惊天雷躺在旁边，置换平稳，还没上线，环绕着他的是同样的气味。  
使用同一瓶清洗剂在大黄蜂看来比共浴还要让他愉悦。  
小黄人撑起下巴，端详着小飞机的面容。惊天雷的五官并非特别出众，但是却能给人一种非常赏心悦目的感觉。也许是气质使然，大黄蜂喜欢惊天雷坐在沙发上戴着眼镜看书的样子。  
虽然他也经常会扔下数据板把他按在沙发上拆。  
就像昨晚。  
想到昨晚那场自己主动诱惑的拆，大黄蜂瞬间记起了自己的目的。不就是为了让TC昨晚累一累，今天早上晚点上线，好给自己充足的时间拍照嘛！  
什么时候我也学会牺牲色相这一招了。大黄蜂撅着嘴哼了一声，找出通讯器，调到拍照模式。  
我家TC的睡颜真好看。小黄人流着口水把镜头对准小飞机的面甲，调好焦距。  
“咔嚓”一声，一道亮光在惊天雷的面甲上闪过。  
OH NO。  
我忘关声音了。  
我忘关闪光灯了。  
蓝色的小飞机被这双重刺激打扰上线了。  
红色的光镜闪了闪，惊天雷疑惑地看着大黄蜂举着通讯器。  
对着他的面甲。  
“拍照完成——已编码进入传送器——发送成功——收件人：飞毛腿。”  
流畅的女声从通讯器里传出来。  
大黄蜂顿时面甲惨白。  
惊天雷立刻就明白了。  
咣当一声，通讯器被扔到了地上，大黄蜂还没反应过来，瞬间眼前的东西天旋地转，他被惊天雷按在了床上，飞行者的膝轴承撑在他的腰胯两侧，居高临下地看着他。  
“拍我？”惊天雷迫近大黄蜂的面甲。  
“没，没啊。”大黄蜂心虚地说。  
“为什么？”惊天雷已经近到能看清大黄蜂光学镜头下的零件了。  
“你，你长得好看。”小黄人打着哈哈。  
惊天雷忽然笑起来。  
他笑得真好看。大黄蜂有点看呆了。  
惊天雷的亲吻落在大黄蜂脖颈上，安静的吐息渐渐逼近，金属唇的柔软仿佛包裹着甜腻的糖。  
“你可以随时拍我。”惊天雷在大黄蜂颈间模糊不清地说着。“只要你想。”

终于听到邮箱里传来叮咚一声，飞毛腿急忙打开。横炮也凑了过来。  
一张大黄蜂的睡颜照。  
大黄蜂？  
不是让他拍惊天雷吗？  
双胞胎疑惑，但是没等他们多想，邮箱界面忽然变红，紧接着警示框层层叠叠地亮起。  
“警告！警告！系统发现病毒！杀毒库没有备份，已感染所有文件。处理措施：销毁所有感染文件。销毁倒计时——3,2,1……”  
“哦不不不我的照片！”双胞胎发出哀嚎。

你可以随时拍我。只要你想。  
但是，我只给你一个人看。


End file.
